CAFEIN for AkaFuri Domestic 2016: Kotak Drabble
by CAFEIN
Summary: Persembahan members CAFEIN untuk AkaFuri Domestic 2016. Rasa cinta yang tertuang dalam kisah-kisah di antara Akashi Seijuurou dan Furihata Kouki, tak semua manis, tak semua pahit. Semua bersatu dalam satu kisah pendek di antara mereka. #412Domestic
1. Chapter 1

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for AFED 2016 : Kotak Drabble**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Kotak Drabble

.

.

by : **Hi Aidi**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Shounen-Ai/Boys Love/Gender Bend.

* * *

Furihata dalam posisi bersandar dengan satu lengan yang terjulur ke depan. Sebelah tangannya yang lain berusaha menahan bebannya pada sesuatu yang ia jatuhi berat badannya. Salahnya lupa mengikat tali sepatu, terburu ingin masuk kelas karena tadi terlalu hanyut dengan ketenangan perpustakaan sehabis latihan olahraga-ketiduran. Ia meringis, merasakan hangat bukanlah sesuatu yang berasal dari tembok tempat di mana harusnya badannya membentur. Padahal setahu gadis itu, yang tadi ia lihat hanya tembok samping belokan naik tangga.

Remas.

Keras.

Remas.

Berotot.

Hangat, keras dan berotot. Hmm, seperti...matanya tambah membulat. MANUSIA!

Dengan canggung ia mencoba menegakkan badan, terhunyung, hampir jatuh dan untungnya ditahan lagi oleh orang yang sama.

Rasanya Furihata ingin memukul kepalanya karena sifat teledornya ini.

Takut-takut plus malu ia melirik, mencoba menatap muka sang penolong yang jelas lelaki-tangannya kembali mencengkram erat lengan lelaki itu saat ia hampir jatuh tadi, kembali merasakan ototnya yang keras.

'Mungkin latihan olahraga, eh, jangan pikirkan hal itu dulu Kouki!'

Sekali lagi Furihata mencoba bangkit, kali ini lebih hati-hati. Ia berjalan mundur selangkah, menunduk kemudian membungkuk sampai surai coklatnya ikut jatuh bergoyang.

''Go-gomen!''

Tidak ada suara balasan, Furihata sampai berpikir kalau orang di depannya bisu. Sampai satu kata keluar bagai petir di siang bolong. Menyambar jantungnya keras, telak.

''Tidak akan kuma'afkan.''

Furihata tersentak, kaku menaikkan badannya lalu menatap orang tersebut hanya untuk membuat matanya semakin lebar dan ketakutan sangat. SETO KAICHOU!

Pemuda yang berdiri di depannya itu, dengan tangan kini terlipat di dada yang berlapis kemeja biru dan gakuran putih serta dua mata beda warna yang diseraki rimbunan helai magenta di atasnya. Bibir pemuda itu datar, tapi menelisik romannya tampak ia sedikit mengedut tak suka.

Dan Furihata rasanya ingin menangis sekarang.

Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, apa yang akan dilakukan Kaichou padanya? Memasukkannya ke daftar hitam? Tidakk, gadis bungsu keluarga Furihata ini belum siap membuat orangtuanya malu kalau sampai mereka harus dipanggil karena ulahnya. Kouki tidak mau. Jadi ia hanya punya pilihan memohon maaf lagi dan lagi.

''Go-gomen.'' Suaranya bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia kembali menunduk dalam.

Tawa terlirih,'' sudah kubilang kau takkan kuma'afkan.''

Furihata benar-benar menangis sekarang.

''Go-hiks-men-hiks.''

Bahunya berguncang, terhenti ketika sebelah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Ia memejamkan mata erat, pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki itu padanya.

''Coba sebut namaku.''

Eh?

''Aka-huks-shi-hiks-san.''

Yang disebut berdecak, Furihata makin ketakutan.

''Ck,ck. Benar-benar tidak termaafkan, sudah berlari di koridor, jatuh menimpa orang lain, sekarang kau bahkan tidak bisa menyebutkan nama presiden siswamu dengan baik.''

Furihata bisa apa selain menangis makin keras. Ia berdiri, menghadap pada Akashi, air matanya mengalir deras.

''Hiks, gomen. Ak-hiks-ku memang ceroboh. Hiks, gomenn!''

''Kasihan.''

Satu tangan terusap ke pipi, Furihata cemas-cemas berujar 'dia akan membunuhku' dalam hati.

''Gadis yang jatuh padaku tidak boleh begini.''

Furihata tersinggung juga. 'Maaf saja jika aku gadis biasa.'

''Seharusnya gadis yang jatuh padaku,'' Akashi memotong kalimatnya, dan Furihata sudah mulai berubah mood dari ketakutan menjadi keki. Pasti dia akan mengatakan gadis yang sempurna seperti dia juga. Bukannya malah-

''-tidak seharusnya membuatku jatuh juga.''

Eh? Bukankah Akashi masih berdiri bugar? Atau Akashi tadi memang terjatuh dan terbentur tembok? Astaga, bagaimana inii?!

''Kau harus tanggung jawab.''

Furihata kaget, saking takutnya langsung mengiyakan dengan suara keras.

''Tanggung jawab dengan-

Lagi-lagi Akashi memotong kalimatnya, ia mengambil satu langkah maju, membungkukkan badannya dan menangkupkan tangan yang tadi menyentuh pipi Furihata di sisi telinganya.

-kau harus jadi tawananku.''

Kalau bola mata bisa keluar, menggelinding bebas di lantai, mungkin inilah saatnya. Mata Furihata melebar selebarnya saking tidak percaya-walau sudah hampir ia prediksi, Akashi hendak menjadikannya budak.

Sementara pemuda itu kembali berdiri tegak, menjulurkan sapu tangan yang disambut dengan kikuk lalu berujar lagi. Suruhan pertama.

''Makanya, kau harus mulai bisa mengurangi interaksimu dengan teman priamu. Lebih sering berada di dekatku, memikirkanku.''

Eh, sebentar. Tugas terakhir itu bukan tugas biasa bagi budak.

''Karena aku akan cemburu kalau tawanan hatiku tak memberi respon yang sama padaku.'' Diucapkan dengan seringaian. Lalu ia berlalu pergi, membawa kalimat ,'' sampai jumpa lagi, Kekasihku.''

Hari itu, adalah hari dimana Furihata berteriak melebihi toa milik Kuroko.

''EH?!''

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Hi Aidi**.

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for AFED 2016 : Kotak Drabble**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Kotak Drabble:

.

.

Anne Garbo

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai/Boys Love.

* * *

Pagi

Matahari bersinar cerah seolah tersenyum senang - tidak. Tokoh utama kita tidak senang.

Masalahnya di hari minggu yang malas ini, memang paling menyenangkan bangun tidur saat siang. Pagi-pagi seperti ini enaknya bergelinding di atas tempat tidur, bangun untuk cek sosial media selama sepuluh menit, lalu tidur lagi.

Malas, memang. Tapi mau bagaimana, setelah banting tulang selama lima hari, dan semalam banting badan juga sampai jam tiga pagi. Siapa yang tidak lelah?

"Kouki," panggil sebuah suara. Kouki tersadar saat mendengarnya namun enggan untuk membuka mata. Pemuda berambut brunet itu menarik selimut lebih tinggi untuk menutupi tubuhnya sampai kepala.

"Bangun, Kouki. Ini sudah siang."

Bohong. Kouki menggerutu dalam hati. Padahal baru beberapa menit tadi Kouki cek di ponselnya sedang menunjukkan jam delapan lewat sepuluh pagi.

"Kouki," panggil suara itu lagi. Tangannya mencoba membuka selimut yang menutupi kepala Kouki. Membuat si brunet merengut dan mengubah posisi menjadi tengkurap. "Masih capek?"

Ya iyalah! Kouki berteriak dalam diam.

"Kouki, aku tahu kamu masih lelah, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu." Suara maskulin dari sosok itu memelan. Seperti khawatir dan takut. "Tadi aku mencoba memanggang telur-"

Kouki memotong, "Jangan bilang ke dalam microwave?"

Seijuuro tidak tahu harus menyeringai bahagia karena akhirnya Kouki menyahuti atau khawatir karena mata Kouki memincing tajam padanya. Seijuuro hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Kouki menghela nafas. Niat bermalas-malasan hilang sudah karena pagi-pagi - yang tidak buta - telah mendapat tugas berbenah rumah dari suaminya.

Kouki menyingkirkan selimut sampai sebatas pinggang kemudian kedua tangannya terulur kepada Seijuuro. "Gendong," ucapnya.

Seijuuro memberikan punggungnya untuk dinaiki oleh Kouki. Sebelum berjalan, Seijuuro bertanya, "Tidak mau pakai baju dulu?"

"Kelamaan," jawab Kouki.

Seijuuro hanya menahan senyum. Rajukannya Kouki meski membuat repot tapi menggemaskan. "Jalan!" perintah Kouki. Nadanya masih malas karena mengantuk. Seijuuro menjawab dengan 'ya.. ya..' sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada paha polos Kouki.

Kouki menatap bengong pada keadaan dapur yang menggenaskan. "Memangnya kamu atur suhunya berapa?" Seijuuro menggidikkan bahu. Kouki menghela nafas lagi.

"Yasudah. Kalau begitu kamu ambil sapu dan kain lap. Kamu yang buat kotor, kamu bersihkan. Itu kan kesepakatan kita?"

"Tapi Kouki," Seijuuro memainkan nada bicaranya. Tangannya ikut main-main di paha Kouki yang ia topang. Menyentuh apa saja di kulit mulus itu yang bisa dia jangkau. "Aku kan sedang gendong kamu."

Kouki mengeratkan pelukannya di bahu Seijuuro dan menyilangkan kakinya di perut suaminya. Bergelantung dengan kuat. "Aku tidak akan jatuh kok. Kerjakan saja sana!"

Akhirnya pagi itu Seijuuro membersihkan dapur yang sempat dia buat berantakan. Siangnya, Seijuuro membersihkan dapur yang sempat dia dan Kouki buat berantakan – dikarenakan ulah telur Seijuuro yang lain.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Anne Garbo**.

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

LeChi's project proudly presents

.

.

.

CAFEIN for AFED 2016 : Kotak Drabble

.

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.

Kotak Drabble:

.

.

Rexa Anne

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai/Boys Love.

Kouki tahu masanya telah tiba. Ia sudah tak merasakan ketakutan lagi. Ia sudah siap sekarang. _Sangat siap_ bahkan. Senyum tipis terpoles di wajahnya, ia bisa menghadapi semua ini. Ia juga telah memantapkan hatinya. 'Semua akan baik-baik saja,' ucapnya di dalam hati.

Tepat pada saat itu, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menampilkan sosok yang selalu ia puja, kekasih hatinya, raja di dalam kehidupannya. Senyum lebar menyambut kedatangan pria muda berambut merah delima itu.

Seijuurou segera menyerbu sisi ranjang tempat Kouki berbaring. Dua iris heterokromatiknya berpendar sendu, nyaris tak bercahaya lagi. Bagaimana mereka mau bercahaya? Sementara sumber cahayanya kini sedang terbaring tak berdaya.

Tangan Seijuurou terulur menangkup pipi tirus sang kekasih, ia lalu merunduk untuk mengecupi wajah letih Kouki dengan cinta. Keningnya, kelopak matanya, kedua pipinya, hidungnya, dan bibirnya. Seijuurou berlama-lama mengecupi bagian yang terakhir, penuh dengan cinta, sarat akan makna. Tanpa nafsu yang membara, hanya kerinduan dan ketulusan cinta yang terasa.

Kouki tanpa sadar menangis, meresapi cinta yang selalu ada untuknya, tak pernah hilang maupun lekang. Justru malah semakin melimpah, hingga terasa menghanyutkan dan menenggelamkannya.

Seijuurou menahan dirinya, meski dengan enggan, melepaskan bibir mereka. Ditatapnya kedua bola mata sewarna tanah yang begitu disukainya. Ada keteduhan dan cinta di sana. Ada ketegaran dan semangat yang menyala dari dalamnya. Sungguh Seijuurou malu. Meski dalam keadaan yang seperti ini pun, Koukinya tak hilang harapan. Sementara dirinya sendiri bahkan sudah tenggelam dalam keputusasaan.

"Sei..."

Suara lemah itu memanggilnya. Membuat Seijuurou kembali berfokus pada apa yang diucapkan oleh orang yang begitu disayanginya itu.

"Ya? Kouki..."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Seijuurou mengangguk. "Ya, aku juga. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Kouki terkekeh pelan. "Aku tahu."

Seijuurou mengambil telapak tangan Kouki dan mengarahkannya ke bibirnya. Diciumnya jari-jemari Kouki dengan mesra, lalu perlahan digenggamnya dengan erat. Sambil berusaha menjaga agar ia tak membuat Kouki merasa kesakitan.

"Ne, Sei ... aku punya satu permintaan, maukah kau mengabulkannya?"

"Kautahu apa jawabanku, Kouki. Akan kulakukan apa pun untukmu. _Apa pun untukmu, Kouki._ "

Sudut-sudut bibir pucat Kouki terangkat, membentuk kurva lemah yang menyiratkan bahagia. Seijuurou berusaha agar ia tak kehilangan kontrol pada dirinya. Senyum yang tegar itu menusuk-nusuk ulu hatinya.

Kenapa ia tak bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk Kouki-nya? Kenapa takdir begitu kejam pada Kouki-nya? Kenapa harus Kouki yang menderita semua ini?

Pikiran Seijuurou diamuk oleh berjuta pertanyaan yang tak terjawab. Namun, ia tak kehilangan komposisi dirinya. Wajah tenangnya terpasang dengan sempurna. Ia harus kuat. Demi mendukung satu-satunya pelabuhan cinta hatinya.

"Aku mau melihat sunset dari pinggir pantai seperti waktu itu. Waktu kau menyatakan cintamu padaku. Sei, aku ingin melihatnya sekali lagi."

Seijuurou terperangah. Ha? Apa? Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

"Kou ... aku—kau?!"

Senyum Kouki menyatakan segalanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak Sei. Tidak ada yang salah. Hanya satu itu permintaanku. Maukah kau mengabulkannya? Hanya itu."

Seijuurou menggeleng kuat. "Tidak! Tidak Kouki, kita tahu keadaanmu yang sekarang sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk pergi ke pantai. Aku tidak bisa."

Bola mata coklat menatap penuh iba dan memelas. Seijuurou tidak mau kalah.

"Kau boleh minta apa pun, tapi tidak dengan pantai. Baik siang maupun malam udaranya sangat tidak baik untukmu. Aku tak mau mengambil risiko kesehatanmu memburuk, Kouki. Mengertilah."

Kouki cukup keras kepala kali ini. Ia tak mau mendengarkan peringatan Seijuurou. "Hanya ini saja, Sei. Kumohon?"

Seijuurou berpaling, ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kouki, tidak pernah bisa. Genggaman pada tangannya mengerat. Seijuurou kembali menatap dua bola mata coklat yang memandanginya , ia tidak mau melihat kesedihan itu.

"Baiklah Kou ... beri aku waktu untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya."

Sudut bibir Kouki terangkat membentuk senyuman manis yang selalu Seijuurou sukai.

"Terima kasih, Sei."

 _~Fin~_

Special thanks: **Rexa Anne**.

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

LeChi's project proudly presents

.

.

.

CAFEIN for AFED 2016 : Kotak Drabble

.

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.

Kotak Drabble:

.

.

Hi Aidi

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai/Boys Love.

''Kakak~''

Bila nada seorang Seijuurou, bocah tengil masih juga smp yang berhasil memperdaya Kouki untuk pacaran dengannya itu, berubah jadi lebih manja begini maka Kouki harus sudah dalam posisi alert, siaga. Karena jika sudah begini, pasti ada hal licik di balik mata sok polos bocah itu. Dan Kouki tidak mau terperosok jatuh lagi.

''A-a-apa?'' Kouki berusaha tenang, tapi setiap mengingat bagaimana seorang Seijuurou berhasil menaklukan om-om stalker yang selalu menganggu Kouki itu membuat pemuda itu ketar-ketir. Yang badannya sebongsor itu saja bisa Seijuurou kalahkan, apalagi Kouki yang sekurus ini, yang bahkan kalau ada topan mungkin saja terbang.

Seijuurou nyengir kalem, mengulurkan tangannya pada Kouki yang menatapnya bingung.

''Huh?''

Tangan itu dihentak sekali, mata Seijuurou makin menyipit.

Kouki mencoba memahami, tapi dia tidak pernah belajar bahasa isyarat. Apakah sekarang Seijuurou minta ganti duit? Padahalkan tadi yang bersikeras akan membayar semua kegiatan belanja dia sendiri. Gah, lagipula tadi dia makan banyak -mumpung gratis, sekaligus mengerjai Seijuurou yang seenaknya mengakui dia pacar-dan Kouki tidak yakin uangnya cukup untuk mengganti itu semua. Tapi, sebagai yang dewasa di sini Kouki harus bertanggungjawab. Seharusnya juga ia tidak kalap seperti itu menghadapi anak kecil yang usianya 6 tahun dibawahnya. Sayangnya mau bagaimana lagi, Seijuurou itu jenis remaja sengak yang ingin Kouki geplak di kepala, kalau tidak sayang nyawa, sih.

Jadi ia berpikir lagi, menunjuk diri sendiri untuk meyakinkan. Seijuurou mengangguk, Kouki mampus. Mampus uang jajannya sebulan, selamat jalan~

''O-okay.'' Kouki terbata, hendak meraih kantung celana bagian belakangnya tapi Seijuurou menaikkan alis, menularkannya pada Kouki.

''Ke-kenapa?'' tanyanya gugup.

Atau anak ini punya rencana licik lain, macam—ASTAGA, SOAL DIA MINTA CIUMAN ITU!—tapi tidak mungkin di sini kan, di tempat umum ini. Di tempat sejauh mata memandang ada manusia berlalu lalang. Dan membuat ia akan dicap pedofil seumur hidup. Tapi bukan berarti dia mau juga kalau tempatnya sepi. Pokoknya Kouki bukan gay, apalagi pedo. Tolong garis bawahi, underline juga _bold_.

Pandangan tajam Seijuurou menghancurkan jalan pikirannya, ia menatap tangan remaja yang terjulur itu. Dia benar-benar menagihnya! Kouki menangis dalam hati.

''Se-serius?'' tanya Kouki lagi, meneguk ludah.

Seijuurou mengangguk.

''U-uh, ta-tapi.'' Mata semungil biji pinusnya berputar-putar mencari alasan. Kouki berusaha untuk kabur, meski tidak gentle, inilah aku yang menyelamatkan title sebagai lelaki bukan pedo gay yang kehilangan ciuman pertama oleh remaja korban pedo (tahunya malah pecinta orang yang berusia lebih tua seperti dirinya). Kouki menghintung mundur, pasang jurus seribu, satuuuuu—

Duaaaaaa—

Tig—

 _GREB_ _!_

''Kelamaan, tanganku bersih kok, gak bekas upil.''

 _Ehhhhhhhhhhh?!_

Kouki masih terdiam, digandeng ( **baca** , ditarik) Seijuurou menyusuri jalan samping trotoar. Wajahnya sengak lurus ke depan, pasang muka datar tapi bikin gadis-gadis ceriwis fangirlingan.

Sementara Kouki ingin headbang, ternyata dia mesummm, dia pedoooo, dia gayyyyyy! Kenapa bisa dia berpikir Seijuurou minta cium kalau ternyata itu hanya gestur seseorang meminta tangannya di genggam? Kenapa bisa ia berpikir sejauh ituuu?! Tidak, tidak, tidak, ini semua hanya karena karena ulah Seijuurou dan akal liciknya. Kouki hanya mengantisipasi kemungkinan paling buruk. Iya, begitu.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, di jalan seramai ini, dengan seorang pemuda bergandengan tangan bersama seorang remaja. Aaaaaa, dia tidak terkesan pedo kan? Tidak kan? Lagipula mana ada seorang pedo malah diseret korbannya?

''Ih, ih, lihat tuh. Yang gandengan berdua itu.''

Kouki mendengar suara, gadis berbisik. Mati, ada beberapa gadis sedang melirik mereka sambil senyum-senyum ganjil. Pasti mereka berpikir aku pedo juga, tidak tahukah bahwa aku di sini adalah korban? Serius, korban!

Tuhan, cabut saja nyawa hambaMu ini. Kouki tidak kuaaatt.

.

.

.

Yang seandainya saja Furihata tahu, bahwa itu hanya sekelompok fujoshi yang sudah mahfum dengan kehomoan dan dapat aliran baru : seme lebih muda daripada ukenya itu hot juga.

Bagaimana tidak, Furihata yang matanya berkaca-kaca ditarik oleh Seijuurou yang meski datar tapi seringai semili tak lepas dari radar Fujoshi itu seolah pasangan yang sedang cari tempat untuk main pedang-pedangan di tambah borgol di pergelengan (psstt, BDSM-an).

.

.

.

 _~Fin~_

Special thanks: **Hi Aidi**.

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

LeChi's project proudly presents

.

.

.

CAFEIN for AFED 2016 : Kotak Drabble

.

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.

Kotak Drabble:

.

.

Cindy Safira Setiawan

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai/Boys Love.

Kouki takut..

Bukan karena ini malem jum'at kliwon,bukan!

Bukan karena diperumahan elite tempat dia dan Seijuurou tinggal, lagi musim maling, Bukan juga!

.

Tapi karena ini adalah malam...

Malam apa hayo?

Malam pertama Kouki dan Seijuurou, lebih tepatnya.

Kouki takut. Katanya saat pertama kali itu sakit sekali.

 _Cklek_ _!_

Pintu kamarnya dibuka perlahan, meninggalkan kesan horor tapi lain itu.

"Kouki " panggil sang empu yang membuka pintu. Dari suara nya Kouki tau betul itu siapa, lagian Kouki cuma tinggal berduaan sama—ekhem—suami—ekhem—nya.

"Y-ya S-Sei" surai Brunette nya ia tolehkan kearah sumber suara. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan itu adalah Seijuurou

Derap langkah dan kekehan pelan dari Seijuurou seakan menggema menjadi alunan merdu iblis-iblis yang menyamar menjadi malaikat. Kouki takut, tapi ia menikmati rasa takutnya.

"Aku juga sama grogi nya kayak kamu, Kouki, Jadi jangan takut oke," Seijuurou mendudukan dirinya diranjang sebelah Kouki. Tangannya ia arahkan untuk mengelus rambut halus Kouki yang masih basah bekas mandi tadi.

Dan mereka masih mengenakan jubah mandi mereka. Duh Kouki makin salah tingkah, padahal tadi Kouki gak mandi bareng sama Seijuurou. Kouki lupa pakai baju karena masih kalut dengan pikirannya yang masih nyangkut saat pengucapan janji suci mereka berdua tadi siang. Ahhh, kalau diingat lagi Kouki malu.

"Kamu kenapa Kouki?" Seijuurou yang melihat perubahan gerak kedua tangan Kouki yang menangkup wajahnya. Bahkan daun telinga Kouki memerah.

 _Grep_ _!_

"Hwaaaah!" Kouki kaget saat tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut jubah mandi itu ditarik sampai terbaring diranjang yang bertaburkan potongan kelopak mawar merah.

Kouki memberanikan diri untuk melihat kearah Seijuurou yang ikut merebah disampingnya, bahkan lengan kuatnya memeluk perut Kouki.

"Aku gak akan melakukan itu kok, sampai kamu juga siap, sayang."

Pipi Kouki memerah lagi. Seijuurou memang pengertian, tapi Kouki juga gak tega kalau Seijuurou harus menahan hasratnya. Udah sah pula,apa kata mertuanya nanti coba!

"Bukan nya aku belum siap, Sei. Tapi aku takut" Kouki memiringkan badannya menghadap Seijuurou yang memandangnya menenangkan.

"Takut apa Kouki?" Sebenarnya Seijuurou udah tau apa yang ditakuti Kouki-nya ini. Tapi ia senang melihat ekspresi Kouki yang malu-malu minta dicipok itu.

"Ta-takut 'itu' Sei. Katanya kakau pertama kali sakit sekali." Kouki mau menutup wajahnya yang sudah merah padam,akibat perkataannya sendiri. Tapi ditahan duluan oleh Seijuurou.

"Kamu kata siapa?" Tanya Seijuurou.

"Kata Kuroko. Dia pernah baca Doujin—yaoi—(mencicit) dan _Uke_ _-_ nya kayak nahan sakit gitu, Sei." Kouki menjelaskan sambil malu-malu.

'Dasar si Tetsuya itu!' Seijuurou merutuk Doujin yang pernah dibaca milkshake berjalan itu—Tetsuya—siapa yang akan mengira kalau Tetsuya yang keliatannya polos malah baca yang begituan. Ditularin ke Kouki pula.

 _crack-crack!_

Suara decitan ranjang akibat Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba naik ke atas Kouki.

"A-apa—y-yang…. Hwaaaah! Mau apa kamu Sei!" Kouki panik bukan main saat Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba sudah ada diatasnya. Dan apa-apaan gerakan membuka simpul jubah mandinya yang secara menggoda iman!

"Kamutahu Kouki, saat pertama kalilah yang paling enak." Seijuurou menggerayangi leher dan dada Kouki dengan jari-jari nakalnya. Kouki menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Ahh! Ta-tadi kamu b-bilang gak akan 'itu' sekarang. Tapi…. Ah! Kenapa?!" Kouki hampir hilang akal dibuat Seijuurou. Tapi Kouki masih sangat takut.

"Kalau aku gak ngelakuin sekarang, kamu gak bakal tahu rasanya, Kouki." Seijuurou mulai melepas ikatan jubah mandinya dengan gerakan sensual. Hingga otot tubuhnya yang sempurna terlihat _slowmotion_ dimata Kouki.

.

.

.

"Ahhhh! TIDAK!"

 _~Fin~_

Special thanks: **Cindy Safira Setiawan**.

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for AFED 2016 : Kotak Drabble**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Kotak Drabble:

.

.

 **Karin Karina Andina Karin**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai/Boys Love.

* * *

Angin musim gugur berhembus kencang, membuat daun - daun momiji yang berserakan terbang jauh entah kemana.

Furihata Kouki menatap sendu pemuda bersurai magenta itu, dia menggeleng pelan, namun tegas.

"Bahkan daun - daun saja tidak pernah membenci angin, meskipun mereka tahu, anginlah yang membuat mereka meninggalkan tempat asalnya." Ucapan Kouki yang membuat Seijuurou tergugu.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin seperti daun - daun musim gugur, Sei. Tidak sama sekali."

"Kouki tunggu dulu!" Seijuurou berteriak gusar. Tepuk tangan untuk Furihata Kouki yang membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou, orang dengan pengendalian di sempurna sampai kalap.

"Aku tidak sekuat itu, Sei. Hatiku ini sangat rapuh. Aku tidak bisa menerima begitu saja atas apa yang kau perbuat. Maaf, kita akhiri saja sampai disini."

"Kau sama saja dengan dedaunan, Kouki. Kau meninggalkan tempat asalmu."

"Tempat asalku bukan di sini, Akashi-san. Ini bukan tempatku."

Seijuurou meremas bahu Kouki membuat pemuda bersurai sewarna bumi itu meringis. "Lepaskan, Akashi-san. Kita sudah selesai sekarang. Jangan ganggu aku lagi. Terima kasih untum semuanya."

"Aku bisa jelaskan!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Akashi-san! Kau selingkuh di belakangku! Kalau kau sudah bosan padaku, harusnya kau bisa terus terang saja. Sakit sekali, Akashi-san." Kouki tersedu. Seijuurou menarik tubuh Kouki dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk menatapnya. "Kau hanya salah paham, Kouki. Kau salah paham!"

"Akashi-san lepas!" Bahkan Kouki berani melawan sang raja singa itu.

"Tidak akan kulepas sampai kau mendengarkanku!"

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Lepas!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tid-"

.

 **"STOP! CUT!"**

.

Semua kru yang melihat adegan itu sweat-drop berjamaah. Mana ada kesan angst-nya kalau begitu! "Akashi-san! Adegan itu tidak ada di dalam naskah cerita! Tolong fokuslah sedikit!" Sang sutradara memijat pelipisnya, kokoro-nya lelah, rasanya dia ingin jantungnya berhenti doki doki. Mati dong!

"Kau berani memarahiku dan istri-KU, Pak Tua?! Kau sudah bosan hidup, heh?" Akashi Seijuurou kembali ke 'wujud' aslinya. Dia mengeluarkan guntingnya yang setia setiap saat (disakunya). Kouki yang melihat kelakuan uhuk-suaminya-uhuk meringis perih, bohong kalau hatinya rapuh, buktinya sampai sekarang dia masih setia mendampingi pemuda itu.

"S - Sei, sudahlah. Kami minta maaf. Kami tidak fokus tadi. Kami akan mengulangi adegannya sekali lagi." Kouki memang malaikat.

"Diulang? Ini sudah kelima kalinya! Dan selalu kacau di bagian yang sama!" Sutradara itu gemas pada pasangan muda itu.

"Maaf, Pak Tua, kami teringat masa lalu kami, jadi kami sedikit nostalgia tadi." Seijuurou kembali membuka suaranya, seringai kemenangan terbentuk saat melihat sutradara itu menghela napas lelah. Kouki yang berdiri disampingnya kembali meringis pelan sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Jadi, salah siapa itu? Naskah filmnya, atau pasangan Akashi yang terjebak nostalgia?

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Karin Karina Andina Karin**.

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for AFED 2016 : Kotak Drabble**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Kotak Drabble:

.

.

Your Existence (c) **Kennaka Ayumu**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai/Boys Love.

* * *

Lantunan lembut yang menenangkan jiwa. Membiarkanku larut dalam alunannya. Membuatku mengurungkan niatku yang sesungguhnya. Mencoba menikmati permainan indahnya. Menyembunyikan diri darinya. Berharap tak mengganggunya.

Aku mencoba berbalik arah. Mungkin aku bisa menanyakannya lain waktu. Namun takdir seperti tidak mengizinkanku. Dengan aku yang tersandung, dan buku-buku serta patitur yang harus dikembalikan berserakan. Kemudian permainan pun berhenti.

"Bukankah teman-temanku sudah memperingatkanmu, Furihata-san?"

Dan aku meratapi kesialanku. Kemudian mengumpulkan buku-buku serta patitur yang berserakan. Setelah yakin semua sudah terkumpul, aku berdiri. Menepuk-nepuk rokku dari kotoran dan debu sembari menghilangkan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

Mencoba mengacuhkan pandangannya yang terasa menusuk. Aku berjalan menuju lemari penyimpanan. Menaruh kembali semua buku dan patitur yang kupinjam. Kemudian menutup kembali lemari penyimpanan.

Menatap bayangan yang terpantul dari kaca pintu lemari. Melihat dirinya yang masih terfokuskan pada diriku.

Ini sakit.

Ini menyakitkan.

Sekali lagi aku memejamkan mataku. Meremas rokku. Menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Berharap rasa sesak ini segera menghilang.

Lalu aku pun membalikan badanku. Mencoba membalas tatapannya. Namun aku tak kuasa, kutundukan kembali wajahku. Menyembunyikan diriku dengan helaian rambutku dari dirinya.

Sungguh.

Ini menyakitkan.

"Nee, Akashi-kun.." panggilku.

"Apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu?" Tanyaku.

Lalu melangkahkan kakiku mendekati dirinya. Meminta jawaban darinya...

"..dengan apa yang terjadi belakangan ini."

...tentang anomali-anomali yang terjadi.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan dirimu Akashi-kun."

Setelah merasa cukup dekat aku menghentikan langkahku. Memandangnya. Terfokus akan dirinya. Memberikannya tatapan sarat akan permohonan.

"Kurasa kau mengetahui semuanya.. "

ーtolong, aku bukan ignoran seperti yang kau kira...

"Tidak, tidak semuanya. Contohnya aku tidak mengetahui apa yang kau... "

"Apakah itu karena aku tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti kalian?" Sergahku.

"...pikirkan." Lanjutnya pelan.

Kemudian ia mendesah. Memutuskan tatapannya. Yang kini dihinggapi kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"Kau mengetahuinya ya.."

Kemudian ia berdiri dari bangku pianonya. Membiarkan sang piano terbengkalai. Menuju jendela besar yang terbuka disenja hari ini dan duduk menikmati pemandangan yang disajikan.

Semilir angin sore yang melambai-lambaikan helaian rambutnya. Wajahnya yang terpaku memandang langit soreーtidak ia memandangi bulan. Dengan tatapan akan kerinduan dan penyesalan juga keputusasaan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku. Sekali lagi mencoba mendekatkan diriku padamu. Menggenggammu. Memelukmu. Memberitahukanmu dan meyakinkanmu. Bahwa aku selalu akan ada disini. Memdukungmu.

Walau sesungguhnya aku tahu aku tak bisa.

"Jangan mendekat." Ujarnya

Langkahku pun terhenti. Keraguan kembali menghinggapi diriku.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Ia tak menjawab.

Kemudian aku melanjutkan langkahku yang terhenti. Mengenyahkan larangannya. Dan duduk diundakan paling bawah. Menatap dirinya.

Kemudian ia menceritakan semuanya.

Tentang dirinya yang berasal dari masa depan.

Tentang bumi yang sudah tidak dapat ditinggali.

Tentang ia dan orang-orang di masa depan yang bertahan hidup di bulan.

Tentang misi yang diembannya.

Juga tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini.

Dan aku hanya bisa terdiam. Merenungi semua kata yang terucap darimu. Mencoba menyingkap makna tersembunyi dari yang diucapkannya.

Lalu kau menatapku.

"Dan aku tak kan membiarkan seorang pun menghalangi misiku..." Hentinya sejenak.

"Walaupun itu dirimu.. " lanjutnya.

Dengan segera aku memutuskan kontak mata darinya. Meremas tanganku erat. Mencoba mengusir perasaan negatif yang terbendung membuncah ingin keluar.

Sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang sudah tergenang agar tidak mengalir.

"Kau tahu, mungkin sekarang ini aku bisa dianggap sebagai seorang penyihir. Yang melafalkan mantranya kepada semua orang demi misinya."

ーtolong hentikan. Jangan seperti ini. Kumohon.

Tak kuasa menahan, air mataku mengalir. Aku menangis.

Kau terdiam.

Tak melanjutkan lagi.

Membiarkan diriku menangis.

"Lalu aku..."

Kutarik napasku dalam-dalam.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanyaku. Pada dirimu. Yang kini terdiam seribu bahasa.

Dan air mata ini terus mengalir. Aku tak bisa menghentikannya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Sangat.

Kemudian aku mendengar suara langkah kaki.

Langkah kaki dirimu yang menuruni undakan.

"Apakah kau tahu bahwa seorang peri dapat jatuh cinta dengan rintangannya..?"

Kini jarak diantara kita hanya beberapa jengkal. Ucapanmu yang seperti batu besar, kini telah menghancurkan tiap-tiap pelindung yang ada.

"Bukankah itu cerita yang cukup populer di era ini?"

Kemudian kau mengambil sejumput anak rambutku. Mencium helaiannya. Kemudian kau menguraikannya kembali.

Sungguh aku tak kuasa. Air mata ini mengalir deras. Aku yang menangis semakin menjadi-jadi. Meratapi semua yang terjadi disini.

Antara kita.

Kau dan aku.

Semuanya.

Lalu kau pun mengusap wajahku yang tersembunyi oleh helaian rambutku. Mengenyampingkan poniku. Menyetarakan wajahku denganmu.

Menopang wajahku dengan tanganmu yang lainnya, kau pun mengusap air mataku. Lalu perlahan air mataku mulai berhenti mengalir. Kau menatapku. Dengan tatapan sarat akan dambaan dan pujaan. Juga keinginan tuk selalu bersamaーmungkinkah kau mencintaiku?

Mendekatkan wajahmu senti demi senti. Hingga aku benar-benar merasakan hembusan nafasmu. Lalu kau menciumku.

Lembut.

Sangat lembut hingga membuatku terkesiap dan air mata ini mengalir kembali.

Merasakan air mataku yang membasahi tanganmu kau melepaskan pagutanmu. Kembali menyibukan dirimu dengan mengusap air mataku yang terus mengalir.

Kemudian kau mencium mataku.

Berharap dengan hal tersebut, air mata ini dapat berhenti mengalir. Setelah itu kau pun dengan enggan menjauhkan dirimu.

"Atau mungkin aku adalah penyihir yang terjebak dalam mantranya sendiri?"

Lalu kau pun pergi.

Meninggalkanku sendiri disini.

Menangis tersedu-sedu.

Ketika aku mengetahui dirimu sudah pergi. Tangis ini pun meledak menjadi-jadi. Air mata ini makin deras mengalir. Mengabaikan laranganmu supaya tidak menangis.

Aku membungkam mulutku agar tak ada suara yang keluar. Namun sia-sia.

Suara ini tak mau diam.

Air mata ini tak mau berhenti.

Dan aku hanya bisa meratapi apa yang terjadi.

ーJika seperti ini, tidak bisakah kitaーkau dan akuー diam dan terus terjebak dalam mantra ini.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Kennaka Ayumu**.

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for AFED 2016 : Kotak Drabble**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Kotak Drabble:

.

.

 **Sindy M Putri**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai/Boys Love.

* * *

Di sudut kanan ruangan itu ada pintu. Dia tertutup, Ada dua, berpelitur hitam. Menyembunyikan yang tidak boleh dikonsumsi khalayak umum. Sebuah rahasia khusus.

Di sudut kiri ruangan terdapat lilin-lilin. Bergerombol. Menutupi meja termasuk 41 cm panjangnya dari kaki meja. Sudah meleleh 2 jam.

Di samping kanan lilin-lilin warna merah, ada cermin. Terlalu besar untuk ditaruh dalam kamar, mampu untuk merefleksi seisi kamar. Tetapi si cermin tidak melaksanakan tugasnya. Dia tertutup kabut.

Bukan karena kuaran panas bara lilin di sisinya. Tetapi oleh mereka. Yang berada di tengah ruangan.

Benda-benda ragam ukuran dan bermacam bentuk, hanya mampu kamu temukan di toko peralatan dewasa. Oh, bukan mereka yang kumaksud bisa mengabuti cermin. Tetapi si dua yang menggunakan benda-benda aneh itu.

Si yang menyeriangi dan si yang meringis. Si yang terkekeh dan si yang mendesah.

Ya, si yang "menyiksa" dan si yang "disiksa".

Si "S" dan di "M". Bukan juga inisial nama, hanya arahan bagi kamu bila ingin tahu si pembuat isi ruangan menjadi panas dan penuh rintihan hasrat.

.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Sindy M Putri**.

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for AFED 2016 : Kotak Drabble**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Kotak Drabble:

.

.

 **Rexa Anne**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai/Boys Love.

* * *

"Sei..."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

"Kautahu, Kouki? Kau sudah mengucapkannya berkali-kali tadi. Terima kasih kembali."

Kouki tersenyum lemah dalam dekapan Seijuurou, berbisik lirih. "Mumpung aku masih bisa mengucapkannya. Kau tak tahu betapa bersyukurnya diriku karena bertemu dan memilikimu sebagai belahan jiwaku. Tak ada kata yang mampu mengungkapkannya, Sei ... bahkan sekalipun aku mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya."

Sembilu seolah mengoyak sisi nurani Seijuurou, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kouki. "Berhenti, Kou ... jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak."

Kouki melirik ke samping, ke arah Seijuurou yang menatapnya penuh kasih juga ketakutan. Takut dirinya akan menghilang bila netra heterokromatik itu mengedip sekali saja. Kouki tersenyum lagi. Tangannya terulur membelai wajah sang suami. Perlahan di dekatkannya bibirnya, yang langsung disambut oleh Seijuurou dengan begitu hati-hati tapi tak sampai melukai harga diri Kouki.

Bolehkah Kouki tertawa? Bahkan sampai saat ini pun Seijuurou selalu memerhatikan dan menjaga dirinya lebih dari apa pun. Hal yang membuat Kouki begitu tergila-gila pada sang emperor. Perlakuannya yang begitu hangat dan lembut, bukan kenapa-kenapa, tapi lebih kepada perasaan ingin menghargai dirinya. Ya, Seijuurou sangat menghargai keberadaan Kouki dalam hidupnya, hingga melakukan apa pun ia rela, asalkan semua itu demi Kouki-nya. Sang permaisuri hatinya.

Keduanya pun dengan enggan melepaskan bibir mereka yang bertautan. Kouki semakin menyamankan diri di pelukan Seijuurou. Ia kembali menghadap ke depannya, dimana laut lepas membentang luas dengan horizon berlatar gradasi warna jingga kemerahan menyapanya.

"Sei ... senjanya indah."

"Sangat, Kou..."

Jemari Kouki memainkan jari-jemari Seijuurou yang bertautan dengannya. "Seindah kedua bola matamu dan rambutmu, Sei..."

Seijuurou terkekeh, "Kau merayuku, Kouki?"

Kouki tersenyum, "Tidak boleh?"

"Kau bahkan selalu malu saat mengucapkan, _aishiteru_ , padaku. Kini merayuku?"

"Sei ... kau merusak suasana."

"Kata seseorang yang bahkan wajahnya semerah senja."

"Akashi Seijuurou! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Aku tahu, dan kau sangat mencintaiku."

Kouki tertawa. Suaranya begitu merdu di telinga Seijuurou. Tanpa sadar ia menghela napas. Segenap pikiran bermula dengan kata 'andaikan' pun bermunculan di kepala. Seijuurou kembali mengeratkan pelukan

"Sei, badanku bisa remuk ini."

"Kau kedinginan? Perlu tambahan selimut?"

Tak diindahkan, bibir Kouki pun mengerucut. "Sei!"

"Hmm..."

Seijuurou sibuk mengecupi helai mahkota kecoklatan. Giliran Kouki menghela napas. Seijuurou buru-buru melonggarkan dekapan.

"Kita pulang?"

"Sebentar lagi, Sei. Senjanya terlalu bagus untuk ditinggal." _Dan waktuku untuk mengenang semua ini sudah hampir mencapai batasnya_. Tambahnya dalam hati.

Seijuurou pun tahu, waktu mereka untuk bersama sudah tak banyak lagi. Ia menggeser duduknya, merengkuh tubuh ringkih sang tambatan hati untuk bersandar pada lengannya. Seijuurou ingin mengabadikan wajah Kouki selama mungkin.

"Sei ... mau bermain denganku?"

"Tentu."

"Kita bermain _count and kiss_ , seperti waktu itu, boleh?" Seijuurou mengangguk. "Kalau begitu Sei yang menghitung sampai 1000, dan aku akan mengecup tanganmu setiap hitungan sampai ke puluhan."

"Baiklah."

"Sei tidak boleh mengintip."

"Aku tahu, Kouki. Aku akan mulai menghitung."

Seijuurou memejamkan matanya, dan mulai menghitung, setiap hitungan tiba di angka puluhan, sebuah kecupan berlabuh di jemarinya yang digenggam erat oleh Kouki. Hingga Seijuurou merasa bahwa kecupan itu sudah berhenti.

Likuid bening mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya, ketika Seijuurou membuka kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan netra heterokromatiknya. Dalam pelukannya Kouki tertidur dengan wajah yang begitu tenang dan damai. Sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya.

Seijuurou mendekap Kouki dengan sangat erat.

"Selamat tidur, Kouki. _I'll meet you soon."_

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Rexa Anne**.

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for AFED 2016 : Kotak Drabble**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Kotak Drabble:

.

.

 **Hi Aidi**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai/Boys Love.

* * *

''Kamu, sini jalan denganku.''

Itu kalimat perintah yang terlontar begitu saja dan begitu santainya dari mulut seorang presiden siswa Teikou Chugakou. Daru mulut yang berbisa dan penuh kelicikan itu.

Furihata berjengit, menunduk makin dalam lalu memekik ketika tubuhnya ditarik dan dibuat jalan sejajar dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

Lima hari setelah penembakan-yang sebenarnya pemaksaan-sepihak dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Maka, mulai hari itu pulalah hidup Furihata Kouki, gadis yang selama ini menjalani hidupnya secara biasa saja...kini menghadapi hidup 180 derajat terbalik dari sebelumnya.

Katakan saja dirinya memang not common people meski pada kenyataannya fisiknya dan hidupnya biasa saja. Tapi berpikir menjadi gadisnya seorang presiden siswa, kapten basket, pemain shogi nasional, anaknya konglomerat-satu-satunya pula-ditambah dengan wajah adonisnya. Maka Furihata akan mengatakan dengan sangat keras tidak.

Iya, pemuda itu memang terlalu sempurna sampai tidak ada cela jika dikurangi aura intimidasinya yang membuat orang melumer seperti jelly dan jangan lupakan intimidasi dari para fansnya yang, YA TUHAN ITU BENAR PARA FANGIRLS HANYA DARI SATU SEKOLAH?!

Bagaimana Furihata mau menjalaninya, mimpi buruk itu terlalu mengerikan.

Tapi karena pernyataan cintanya pada Furihata sendiri lalu di depan publik kemudian membuat apa yang dihindarinya menjadi kenyataan.

Gadis itu ada di sana, dengan surai lepek karena keringat habis lari-lari dan juga ketakutan setengah mati. Ia hanya bisa memandang takut gadis-gadis kelaparan samsak tinju yang sepertinya memandangnya dengan terlalu berminat. Dan kejadian seperti di dorama pun terjadi.

''Kamu ya, tampang begini mendekati Akashi-sama.''

''Kamu terlalu bisa untuk dia.''

''Kamu!''

Kalau bisa Furihata mau kok menyerahkan cinta Akashi padanya, sumpah bukan dia yang memohon jadi pacar Akashi disini!

Tapi hal itu malah membuat mereka semakin menjadi, pandangan berlinangan air matanya malah equivalen dengan amukan yang membumbung tinggi. Sebelum itu terjadi ada sebuah suara menyapa.

''Kalian sedang apa?''

Mulut-mulut terbuka, mata berbinar cerah dan pipi merona. Skakmat terpesona.

''Ka-kaichou.''

Pun suara mendadak tergagap, Furihata merasa mereka menjadi mirip dengannya walau berbeda dalam beberapa alasan.

''Ya. Kalian sedang apa?''

Pertanyaan lagi, mata berkilat. Entah kenapa Furihata merasa selamat, Akashi akan menyelamatkannya kan?

''A-ah etto. Sedang berbincang dengan Furihata-chan.''

Keringat dingin, Furihata rasanya ingin menaikkan bibir tapi itu terkesan jahat.

''Ah, bagus. Baik-baiklah dengannya kalau begitu.''

Apa?! Akashi hanya bilang begitu? Tidak menolongnya dan jadi pangeran berkuda putih? Air mata kembali menganak sungai, Akashi jahat. Bukankah dia mau jadi pacarku?

''Kalau begitu.'' Matanya kembali mengerling, jenaka juga menantang.'' Aku pergi dulu.''

Dan dia serius pergi? Hanya begini? Furihata tak pernah menyangka tapi dia tidak mau berada di sini.

Satu langkah.

Furihata ketar-ketir, kesempatannya hanya satu.

''Se-sei.''

Langkah terhenti padahal tadi ia yakin suara sepelan semut. Dan ia mendengar langkah mendekat, tangannya digenggam.

''Ya, Kouki.''

Kouki hanya diam, tak menjawab karena terlalu terkejut. Tubuhnya ditarik mendekatpun ia tidak tahu merespon apa.

''Ah, maaf. Sepertinya pacarku ingin jalan berdua. Tidak masalah kan?''

Pelukannya mengerat, senyum semanis fruktosa yang menyembunyikan siksaan luar biasa. Dan tubuhnya dibawa menjauh masih dalam dekapan.

''Shhh, sudah tidak apa-apa.''

Furihata terisak, meremas serat kain kemeja abu-abu yang kini basah akan air matanya.

''Ja-jahat.''

''Kenapa aku jahat?''

Furihata merengut, walau tahu tidak akan kelihatan.

''Ka-karena tidak menolongku.''

''Kau tidak minta tolong.''

''Ta-tapi-

''Hmm, ternyata diam-diam ada orang yang mengharapkanku.''

''A-aku tidak-

''Aku mau lho melindungimu, asalkan dengan syarat.''

Kouki mendongak, tadinya dia hampir berharap dan lupa jika Akashi itu licik, sangat licik rajanya licik.

''Pilih mana, dikejar-kejar mereka atau,'' Seringai lebar tercetak, dan Kouki merasa terjebak-

''Berkencan denganku?''

-dan tidak bisa keluar lagi.

.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Hi Aidi**.

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for AFED 2016 : Kotak Drabble**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Kotak Drabble:

.

.

 **Yuialea Ariane**

.

.

Warning: OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai/Boys Love.

* * *

Tersebutlah SMAN 69 Jakarta, salah satu SMA favorit di kawasannya, dan tempat dimana dua tokoh utama kita bersekolah.

Akashi Seijuuro, anak dari CEO suatu perusahaan ternama. Tampan, kaya raya, pintar, dan agak, uhuk, pendek dibanding teman-teman basketnya walau soal kemampuan dia yang utama.

Jika ditanya mengapa ia tidak memilih sekolah prestisius lain (yang sejatinya tersebar banyak di Jakarta), pemuda itu hanya akan menjelaskan bahwa ia agak bosan dengan situasi yang melingkupinya. Toh, hijrah ke sekolah manapun (atau masuk jurusan apapun) takdirnya hanya satu. Melanjutkan kepemimpian di perusahaan ayahnya.

Soal proses seleksi, mohon jangan ditanya. Di saat calon siswa lain harap-harap cemas dan mengecek situs PPDB online hampir tiap menit (bahkan hingga ke kamar mandi), Akashi hanya akan berleha-leha dan menunggu kapan tanggal pendaftaran ulang. Posisinya absolut. Nangkring pada halaman dan nomor pertama. Tidak bergeser, satu urutan pun dari hari pertama proses seleksi dibuka.

Dia bisa mengusai seluruh pelajaran. Baik dirumpun IPA maupun IPS (berhubung belum penjurusan, ia masih harus mempelajari semua). Trigonometri? Logaritma? Itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari saat SMP. Menghitung kalor jenis? Sekali baca dan latihan pun dia sudah menguasainya. Menghitung marginal propensity to consume? Jangan bercanda, itu terlampau mudah.

Lucunya, ia yang serba bisa dan too good to be true duduk di samping seseorang yang... sangat sederhana. Furihata Kouki namanya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Akashi, Furihata bukan anak yang sangat istimewa. Ayahnya hanya supir dan ibunya IRT biasa. Saat proses seleksi, ia hampir tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Hanya ada 320 siswa yang bisa masuk sekolah idamannya. Bermula dari posisi 206, turun hingga 269 dan berakhir pada urutan 308. Bukan, bukan karena ia bodoh. Rata-rata nilai ujian nasional disemua mata pelajarannya lebih dari delapan. Sekolah itu yang memang banyak peminatnya.

Ibunya sangat bangga, Furihata turut bahagia. Kau tahu, perasaan saat namamu terpampang di papan pengumuman kelulusan? Ya, seperti itulah kira-kira. Betapa hatinya menjerit ketika dibawah tulisan 'Selamat' terdapat namanya.

Nah, ini kisah nyeleneh mereka saat jam istirahat.

Dibelakang tempat duduk pasangan AkaFuri, ada dua orang (yang menurut Akashi) agak idiot bertengkar masalah kerupuk pedas yang dijual anak-anak OSIS sebagai bentuk penggalangan dana untuk acara pentas seni di sekolah mereka. Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki namanya.

"Aominecchiiiiii kenapa tidak kasih tau kalau kerupuk ini sangat pedas!" Ujar Kise sambil menepuk bahu Aomine kuat-kuat dan terbatuk.

"Oi! Sakit Kise! Bukankah aku sudah memberi tahu!"

"Kau bilang ini kerupuk horny jelas aku tidak ambil pusing! Lagipula apa maksudmu menamai ini kerupuk horny!?"

"Itu karena jika memakannya dapat membuat wajah beberapa orang berkeringat dan memerah. Air liur mene-"

Percuma, ungkapan Aomine terputus saat Kise menepuk punggungnya dengan sangat kuat. Hingga lelaki itu turut terbatuk.

Kuroko, yang posisi duduknya di depan Akashi dan Furihata serta berpasangan dengan Kagami, hanya melihat Aomine sambil menghela napas. Mereka memang sangat konyol terkadang.

Tatapannya beralih ketika menyadari Akashi dan Furihata masuk kelas bersama sehabis jajan di kantin. Ya, Kuroko tahu hal tersebut merupakan sebentuk modus yang dilancarkan sang pemuda merah. Alasannya, ia tidak pernah membawa uang jajan dibawah lima puluh ribu. Sehingga jika membeli makanan kurang dari sepuluh ribu akan sulit mendapat kembalian.

Karenanya, Furihata diajak jajan bersama. Agar makanan yang dibeli lebih banyak dan kembalian lebih mudah didapatkan.

Mohon dimaklumi, Akashi Seijuuro itu orkay. Modusnya eksklusif bagi siswa berduit.

Dan, Kuroko memang polos, tapi dia tidak naif. Apalagi ignoran. Kadang dirinya merasa agak simpati kepada Akashi. Menurutnya, Furihata anak yang sederhana. Tanpa modus-modusan dia juga akan sangat terbuka terhadap pertemanan.

Juga mungkin, uhuk, hubungan.

Setelah mereka duduk, Furihata bertanya dimana Kise. Dan dijawab pendek oleh Aomine dengan kalimat "Lagi pergi cari minum."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Furihata menyadari sebungkus kerupuk yang terbuka di meja teman birunya. Ia bertanya kembali, "Aomine-san, ini kerupuk yang dijual anggota OSIS ya?"

Aomine mengangguk seraya membuka mata lebar-lebar ketika melihat layar telepon. Wah! Link download majalah gravure gratis!

"Ngg... Akashi-san, tadi soto milikmu yang mana ya?" Yang ditanya hanya melirik sebentar. Sebelum lanjut mengerjakan soal-soal dari buku Kimia nista yang tiba-tiba hadir di atas meja.

"Boleh tolong bukakan Furi? Aku akan mencicipinya. Punyaku lebih pedas."

Furihata mengangguk lugu. Setelah membuka soto yang terdapat dalam sterofoam, ia menyendok kuah dan menghantarkannya pada mulut Akashi.

"Idih, najong." Kagami menggerutu di depan. Antara geram dengan modus nista si pemuda merah, dan gemas karena keluguan teman cokelatnya yang tidak berdasar.

Kuroko melirik Kagami sebentar. Ia pun juga sama gemasnya. Tapi tidak mungkin secara terang-terangan dirinya menunjukkan itu semua. Jadi ia menepuk tangan Kagami untuk meredakan perasaan geregetannya. Sekalian, ehem, skinship.

"Milikku yang kedua, Furi."

"Ah, OK." Pemuda cokelat itu membalikkan badan, hendak menanyai Aomine untuk yang kesekian kali. "Aomine-san, apa kerupuk itu boleh kumakan?"

"Makan saja. Asal kau tahan pedas. Aku belum mencobanya. Tadi Kise sampai tunggang-langgang karena kepedesan."

Ia mengangguk disertai senyum. Tangannya menggenggam wadah kerupuk kemudian memasukkan isinya kemulut.

1... 2... 3...

Tidak telalu pedas.

3... 4...

Engg... sepertinya mulai terasa efeknya.

5... 6... 7...

Astaga, makanan apa yang rasanya sepedas ini!?

"FURIHATACCHI! Jangan dimakan! Itu kerupuk horny!" Kise datang berlarian sambil berteriak lantang dengan dramatisnya. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat.

Furihata telah hor—kepedesan.

Wajahnya, bibir memerah, pipi merona, air mata menetes jatuh hingga berbercak dicelana abu-abunya. Serta mulut... megap-megap.

Demi Dewa...

Akashi segera mengalihkan pandang dan memandang pemuda di sampingnya seksama.

"Haa... ah.. aku, hngg... kepedesan."

Oh no.

Bagian lain dari Seijuuro berontak.

Kuroko segera menyikut pinggang Kagami. Menghantar tatapan sarat makna yang berarti 'Tolong bantu Akashi-kun'.

Kagami berdiri kurang dari sedetik kemudian berucap, "Akashi, nggg, bukannya kita disuruh ngambil buku PKN sama Pak Eko? Mendingan cepet diambil, udah mau bel soalnya."

Akashi mengangguk tenang, pertahanan dirinya masih pada level sempurna. Sebelum sesaat lagi terdegradasi jika tidak segera menghindar dari sumber masalah.

Aomine yang sedari awal berpura-pura asik sendiri sebenarnya terkikik dalam hati. Kerupuk itu pedas. Tapi tidak langsung memberi efek pada kunyahan pertama.

Ia tidak menyangka, rencana asal-asalan untuk mengerjai Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuuro membuahkan sukses.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Yuialea Ariane**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for AFED 2016 : Kotak Drabble**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Kotak Drabble:

.

.

 **Anne Garbo**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai/Boys Love.

* * *

Nama? Akashi Seijuuro. Umur? Dua puluh lima tahun. Hobi? Merajut.

 _Merajut?_

"Ya, merajut kisah cinta kita sampai tua nanti."

Kouki tertawa mendengarnya. Suara renyah pemuda yang hanya berbeda satu bulan dengannya itu mewarnai suasana kamar yang temaram ditemani cahaya lilin.

"Lalu aku masih ingat kamu dengan wajah polos menjawab, 'tapi aku tidak bisa merajut'. Aku tidak percaya kalau ternyata kamu berpikir aku sedang ajak kamu bisnis rajut kain," jelas Seijuuro sambil menahan kekehan dengan mencium tengkuk Kouki. Mereka berdua tengah berbaring di atas kasur. Seijuuro memeluk Kouki dari belakang. Mengisi waktu dalam malam gelap akibat mati listrik dengan mengenang kisah-kisah lama.

"Itu lamaran paling membingungkan yang pernah aku dengar," ucap Kouki kemudian tertawa lagi. "Dan kamu melanjutkan dengan kalimat ambigu lain. Padahal aku sedang tidak nyambung saat itu."

Kouki masih ingat saat itu ekspresi Seijuuro yang ikut bingung tapi tetap berusaha mantab berbicara, "Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi jika kamu mau mempercayakan segalanya kepadaku, akan aku usahakan tidak ada yang menghalangi kita."

Kouki berbalik untuk menghadap Seijuuro. Wajahnya memerah karena belum bisa berhenti tertawa. Senyum lebarnya masih terkembang. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Seijuuro. "Lebih parahnya aku menjawab, 'Baiklah, kalau begitu aku bantu modal benangnya saja'."

Mereka berdua tertawa lepas. Tak peduli angin masuk dari jendela yang terbuka untuk menggoyangkan api lilin kamar mereka.

"Aku hampir tak jadi mengeluarkan cincin karena kalimatmu itu. Membuatku panas dingin," ujar Seijuuro begitu berhasil menenangkan dirinya dari tawa.

"Tapi begitu kamu menyodori cincin, giliran aku yang panas dingin, Sei." Kouki tertawa keras lagi. Sampai akhirnya dia memegang pipinya dan memijitnya sendiri. "Duh pipiku sampai pegal karena tertawa terus."

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Anne Garbo**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for AFED 2016 : Kotak Drabble**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Kotak Drabble:

.

.

 **Rexa Anne**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai/Boys Love.

* * *

" _Sei ... tahukah kau bahwa kehidupan ini hanyalah awal?_

 _Seseorang pernah berkata padaku, katanya apa yang terjadi pada hidup kita saat ini hanyalah persiapan untuk kehidupan kita yang selanjutnya._

 _Kau percaya takdir, Sei?_

 _Seperti yang pernah kaukatakan padaku, bahwa benang takdirlah yang mempertemukan kita. Bersamamu adalah anugerah terindah di dalam hidupku._

 _Jika aku pergi, kau akan mencariku lagi kan?_

 _Saat aku menghilang, kau akan menemukanku lagi kan?_

 _Aku akan menunggu sampai sang waktu kembali mempertemukan kita, tak peduli berapa kematian yg harus kulalui untuk bisa bersama denganmu, tak peduli berapa kehidupan yg harus kujalani demi untuk bertemu denganmu._

 _Saat itu tiba kita mungkin tak mengenal dan tak tahu satu dengan yang lainnya, tapi hati ini,jiwa ini, keberadaanku hanyalah milikmu Sei ... Karena aku tercipta untukmu, seperti kau selalu tercipta untukku, dan aku percaya itu._

 _Kematian hanyalah sebuah perpisahan kecil, Sei ... kautahu benar kan?_

 _Sebuah awal untuk hal yang lebih baik lagi. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan atau melarangmu untuk bersedih karena akulah yang meninggalkanmu, tapi Sei, kau percaya padaku kan?_

 _Saat ini aku harus pergi karena waktuku tak banyak. Dan aku percaya akan tiba saatnya di kehidupan kita yang selanjutnya waktuku akan jauh lebih banyak untukmu. Bila saat itu telah tiba, akan kulakukan apa pun untukmu, Sei..._

 _Untukmu aku ada, untukmu aku dicipta._

 _Untukmu aku rela menantikan takdir kita, untuk senantiasa bersama._

 _Cintaku untukmu selamanya._

 _Kutinggalkan jantung hatiku padamu, Sei. Maafkan aku tak bisa ikut merawatnya. Aku tahu dia pasti akan membanggakanmu. Aku mencintainya sama seperti aku mencintaimu. Kalian berdualah harapan hidupku, sehingga aku tak lagi ketakutan menjalani semua ini._

 _Sei, bila saatnya tiba nanti ... tolong bangunkan aku dari tidur panjangku. Ingatkan aku kembali tentang dirimu._

 _Bawa aku lagi ke dalam dekapanmu._

 _Buat aku jatuh cinta lagi padamu._

 _Terima kasih buat waktu yang indah yang kita lalui bersama. Selamanya aku akan hidup dalam kenangan indah itu. Bersamamu dan buah hati kita."_

 _Sayang dan cintaku untukmu,_

 _Akashi Kouki_

.

.

.

Seijuurou melipat kembali sepucuk surat yang dibacanya dan memasukannya ke dalam laci. Ia sudah membacanya berkali-kali. Namun ia tak pernah bosan. Rindunya seolah terbayar saat membaca goresan pena sang belahan jiwa. Masih lekat dalam ingatannya suara lembut nan ceria Kouki-nya. Begitu kikuk tapi juga menggemaskan di saat yang bersamaan. Membaca surat itu membuat hatinya kembali tegar, karena Seijuurou jadi merasa bahwa Kouki-lah yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Menenangkan dirinya.

Seijuurou tersenyum. _A genuine ones_. Ia tak kesepian meski harus menjalani sisa hidupnya tanpa pendamping lainnya. Tidak, ia tidak bisa. Hanya pada Kouki, Seijuurou meletakan tambatannya dan sumpah setianya.

Meski dengan begitu berarti Seijuurou harus berjuang membesarkan putra kecil mereka, Seiichi, sendirian. Seijuurou tak keberatan. Toh, Seiichi tak merepotkan dan tak ingin yang lain Hanya Seijuurou, sang ayah, itu sudah cukup bagi Seiichi. Rupa Seiichi adalah perpaduan dari dirinya dan Kouki. Rambut semerah apel, mata beriris coklat sewarna tanah, hidung mancung yang mirip Seijuurou, dengan garis wajah mirip Kouki. Sangat tampan.

Seiichi kecil memang tak sempat merasakan kasih sayang Kouki tapi merasakan kehangatan yang penuh dari Seijuurou. Tumbuh seperti yang mereka harapkan meski kadang Seijuurou harus dibuat pusing dengan tingkah polahnya yang polos.

Seiichi adalah penopang pilar hatinya yang telah lama runtuh ketika Kouki harus pergi. Seijuurou kembali tersenyum. Waktu semakin cepat berlalu, ia pun tahu sudah tiba baginya untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengan sang permaisuri hatinya. Tak akan lama lagi.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu membuat Seijuurou menoleh.

"Ya?"

Kepala merah melongok dari celah pintu. "Ayah? Oh, Ayah di sini rupanya."

"Masuklah Seiichi."

Pria tampan yang kini telah semakin berwibawa itu masuk dan menemui sang ayah yang sedang duduk diam di balik meja kerjanya.

"Meika mencari Ayah. Katanya ia membuat sesuatu untuk hadiah Ayah dan ingin memberikannya sekarang."

"Hadiah? Kautahu, Nak ... hari ini bukan ulang tahun Ayah."

Seiichi terkekeh. "Haruskah ada spesial event untuk seorang cucu memberikan hadiah untuk kakeknya yang tercinta? Papa Kouki bisa tertawa saat ini, Yah."

Seijuurou ikut terkekeh. "Ah, ya. Mungkin karena aku semakin tua?"

"Ayah..."

"Ya?"

Seiichi menghampiri sang ayah dan memeluknya. "Ayah harus tahu kalau aku menyayangimu, seperti aku menyayangi Papa. Karena kalian memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup di dunia ini. Aku bersyukur aku memiliki kalian sebagai orangtuaku."

Seijuurou mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Kau sangat mirip dengan papamu bila seperti ini. Umurmu sudah bukan 4 tahun, Seiichi."

"Karena memang aku anak papa, Ayah. Dan kalau papa ada aku mungkin lebih sering bermanja dengannya daripada dengan Ayah." Seiichi mengeratkan pelukan sebelum melepaskannya.

"Iya. Dia akan sangat memanjakanmu. Kautahu betapa bahagianya dirinya saat kau lahir, Nak? Bahkan vonis dokter tak mampu menghapuskan binar bahagia yang terpancar di matanya. Keadaannya memang memburuk sejak saat itu. Tapi Kouki bahagia," ujar Seijuurou sambil menepuk kedua bahu tegap putranya.

"Aku akan menemui kalian di bawah. Ada yang masih harus kulakukan di sini."

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahukan pada Meika untuk menunggu Ayah. Ayah tahu? Meika sangat antusias sejak kemarin, entah apa yang direncanakannya. Ia sangat mewarisi sifat Ayah saat seperti itu."

Seijuurou tergelak. "Sudah ada dalam darahnya, Seiichi. Kau dulu pun begitu."

"Ah, tidak. Bila kudengar dari cerita Ayah, aku lebih mirip papa. Tapi, yah ... mau bagaimanapun aku juga anakmu, pasti sifat itu akan kuwarisi."

"Baguslah kautahu. Beri Ayah waktu dan tunggu. Ayah segera menyusul."

"Baik, Ayah."

Seijuurou memandangi replika dirinya dan sang permasuri hatinya menghilang di balik pintu. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak untuk meresapi keheninganyang begitu nyaman di sekitarnya. Ya, tak lama lagi. Ia akan bertemu kekasih jiwanya lagi.

.

.

.

Seijuurou keluar dari ruang kerjanya, perlahan menuruni tangga dengan bantuan tongkatnya. Ia sudah tak segagah sewaktu masih muda memang. Namun wibawanya masih sama, bahkan cenderung lebih bercahaya. Bersahaja dan bijaksana terpancar dari gurat wajah yang telah lanjut usia.

Begitu di bawah, Akashi Meika, cucu bungsu Seijuurou yang berusia 10 tahun segera menerjang-peluk sang kakek. Nyaris membuat Seijuurou terjengkang dan membuat para pelayan kerepotan. Seiichi memekik atas tingkah si putri bungsu yang terlalu antusias. Namun tak diindahkan yang bersangkutan sebab Meika sendiri sudah bergelayut nyaman dipelukan sang kakek.

Seijuurou mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan ia tak mau diganggu saat bersama Meika. Biarkan saja.

"Kakek Sei ke mana saja? Aku mencari kakek di mana-mana tapi aku tak menemukan kakek."

Seijuurou terkekeh. "Kakek tidak ke mana-mana, mungkin Meika saja yang tidak mencari kakek dengan benar?"

"Yah, Kakek ... jangan gitu, Kek. Meika capek tahu nyariin Kakek di mansion sebesar ini."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Apa yang membuatmu mencari Kakek? Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku membuat sesuatu untuk Kakek!"

Meika melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang kakek lalu berjalan melompat-lompat dengan begitu girang menuju tasnya yang berada di sofa. Seijuurou kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah sang cucu.

Meika membuka dan mengambil sebuah gulungan dari dalam tasnya. Ia mengerling penuh arti pada sang ayah yang mengernyitkan kening lalu kembali pada sang kakek dengan senyumnya yang lebar. Meika menarik sang kakek yang berjalan perlahan menuju sofa dan menuntunnya untuk duduk.

"Kakek ingat hari ini tanggal berapa?"

"Meika, bicara yang sopan sama Kakek."

"Ayah, tolong diamlah sebentar. Ini urusanku sama Kakek."

"Meika!"

"Meika dengarkan ayahmu, sayang."

"Maaf, Ayah, Kakek. Tapi aku benar-benar butuh jawabannya."

Sepasang mata merah sewarna permata rubi menatap penuh memelas membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya tak akan tega untuk menolak. Dua pria yang sama-sama telah berusia menghela napas, yang satu berat, yang satu karena menahan geli.

Seijuurou pun menjawab. "Kakek memang sudah tua, Meika sayang, tapi Kakek masih ingat jelas hari ini tanggal 12 April. Lalu ada apa?"

Meika tersenyum penuh arti dan memeluk sang kakek. "Happy anniversary untuk Kakek dan Opa!"

Mata heterokromatik Seijuurou membulat sesaat. Lalu ia tertawa dan membalas pelukan sang cucu.

"Terima kasih, Meika."

Meika mengangguk penuh semangat dan memberikan gulungan di tangannya.

"Ini buat Kakek. Aku tahu baik Kakek dan Opa pasti menyukainya," ujar gadis kecil itu dengan riangnya.

Seijuurou pun tersenyum dan membuka gulungan kanvas dari cucu bungsunya itu. Sejenak Seijuurou merasa dunianya hening tanpa suara. Seolah seluruh keberadaan entitas di sekitarnya menghilang. Iris berbeda warna itu membelalak, takjub dan penuh kerinduan. Tanpa sadar likuid bening pun menuruni pipi yang telah keriput.

Ada nostalgia di sana. Ada sejuta kebahagiaan di sana. Ada mimpi-mimpinya di sana. Ada kenangan indah yang memenuhi dirinya di sana. Seijuurou kembali tertawa, penuh bahagia. Berkali-kali diucapkannya terima kasih pada cucu bungsunya dengan memeluk dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Di sana, dalam lukisan. Ada potret dirinya dan permaisuri hatinya. Berdua. Di sebuah padang rumput yang luas beratapkan senja sore hari. Seijuurou memeluk Kouki dari belakang dan keduanya sedang tertawa penuh bahagia.

Seijuurou ingat itu berasal dari salah satu foto yang diambil sehari setelah pernikahannya. Sore hari di padang rumput yang tak jauh dari vila tempat keduanya menghabiskan bulan madu mereka. Menikmati senja dengan bertukar afeksi yang mesra.

.

.

.

Malamnya Seijuurou bermimpi. Kouki tersenyum dan menyambutnya. Ucapan selamat datang yang selalu dirindukannya kembali terdengar di telinganya. Kali ini ditambah sebuah kecupan mesra di pipi dan bibirnya. Seijuurou membalas penuh cinta. Lalu melepas hanya untuk memeluk sang kekasih jiwa.

"Aku pulang, Kouki..."

"Selamat datang, Sei. Aku tahu kau pasti pulang."

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Tidak. Menunggumu sama sekali tidak lama, karena sekejap saja kau sudah kembali berada di hadapanku. Berpisah sebentar saja bukanlah masalah bagiku, Sei. Karena aku percaya padamu."

"Aku pun begitu."

Kouki tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabar semuanya?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Apakah aku mendapatkan hadiah karena sudah berkelakuan baik?"

"Sei, kau bukan anak TK!"

"Apa begitu caramu menyambut suamimu pulang, Kouki?"

Kouki mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Namun tak lama karena Seijuurou lebih dulu mengecup pipi yang menggembung lucu itu. Membuat Kouki tersenyum malu-malu dengan wajah merona semerah rambut suaminya.

"Baiklah, ka-karena kau sudah menjadi anak yang baik. Apakah Sei mau ikut bersama denganku?"

"Ke mana pun asal bersamamu aku ikut, Kouki."

"Kau benar. Kita memang akan pergi ke tempat di mana kita akan selalu bersama, Sei."

"Bawalah aku, Kouki ... tuntunlah aku ke tempat itu. Dan kita akan bersama selamanya."

"Hmm ... selamanya, Sei."

Kouki mengalungkan kedua tangannya di pundak Seijuurou. Seijuurou mendekap pinggang Kouki dengan posesif. Kedua kening mereka menyatu. Kouki tersenyum saat menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya dengan hidung Seijuurou. Seijuurou balas tersenyum. Deru napas saling menyapa dalam jarak yang kian tereliminasi. Seijuurou menangkap bibir Kouki, memagutnya mesra dan melumatnya dalam kerinduan. Kouki membiarkan Seijuurou memimpinnya. Membiarkan perasaan dan kerinduan mereka bersatu, dalam ciuman penuh cinta.

.

.

.

Hujan deras malam itu membawa kabar duka di pagi keesokannya. Seiichi masih terdiam terpaku di depan pintu kamar sang ayah. Sementara Mina, istrinya telah menangis di sampingnya sembari memeluk suaminya. Para pelayan sibuk dengan keadaan yang begitu tiba-tiba ini. Ya ... Akashi Seijuurou telah berpulang, dengan senyum di wajahnya. Begitu tenang dan damai tanpa ada beban yang menodainya.

Setelah beberapa saat terpaku, Seiichi melangkah mendekat ke tempat tidur sang ayah. Bersimpuh di dekat sang ayah, Seiichi berbisik lirih.

"Selamat tidur, Ayah. Semoga Ayah segera bertemu dengan Papa. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua untuk selamanya."

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Rexa Anne**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for AFED 2016 : Kotak Drabble**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Kotak Drabble:

.

.

 **Hi Aidi**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai/Boys Love.

* * *

Kalau mau tahu rasanya punya pacar jenius itu ... cobalah jadi Furihata Kouki. Dia merupakan orang yang berpacaran dengan seorang jenius, Akashi Seijuurou namanya. Jangan tanya bagaimana jeniusnya, pelajaran sekolah, _kecil_. Olahraga, woah, dia _prodigy_ _!_ Ekonomi sampai cara berkomunikasi? Mana mungkin dia menjadi pewaris perusahaan Akashi bila tidak ahli dalam bidang ini. Pokoknya pemuda itu adalah paket lengkap kejeniusan, termasuk—jenius memanfaatkan kesempatan menjadi modus yang kelihatan tak ada salahnya, meski liciknya luar biasa.

Mereka tengah duduk berdua—dipaksa Akashi tentu saja—di kantin sekolah. Dengan sepiring takoyaki serta omurice tersaji di depan.

"Kouki."

Makan yang tenang diusik oleh suara Seijuurou, tapi Kouki berusaha menulikan telinga.

"Kouki."

Kali ini lebih dekat, hembus nafas membelai tengkuk. Kouki otomatis merah hingga ke ujung rambut. Kemudian ketika Kouki menoleh masih dengan pipi memerah hendak marah, Seijuurou malah tersenyum – sok—polos.

"Apa? Kau tidak menjawabku sih. Jadi kukira aku berbicara kurang dekat."

Kouki membuka mulut ingin menyela.

"Memang kau mau aku mengajakmu untuk C dan kedengaran mereka?"

Kouki langsung bungkam, wajahnya 100 kali lipat lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

.

Di lain kesempatan, Kouki sedang makan es krim sembari mendengarkan musik. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan mengikuti irama lagu hingga melihat wajah seseorang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Es krimmu sepertinya enak. Boleh minta."

Bagian polos dalam dirinya akan langsung mengiyakan. Tapi sisi lain yang makan asam garam kemodusan sadis seorang Akashi Seijuurou tentu waspada. Ini pasti akal-akalannya agar dapat mencium Kouki! Jadi dia menggeleng, menyembunyikan es krimnya posesif.

"Oh."

Kouki bernafas lega. Selamat.

"Kouki, ada sesuatu di wajahmu."

Sontak ia mendongak, panik.

"Eh, apa?"

Seijuurou mendekat, Kouki mulai panik lagi tapi belum menemukan kemungkinan modus. Jadi diam saja, sampai—

 _Cup._

"Ada sesuatu yang mengundang untuk dikecup."

—begitu kata Seijuurou sambil menyeringai, membiarkan Kouki membatu dan rona kini merajai wajah, telinga sampai badan.

.

"Aku tidak mau memakai ini di depan umum!" Kouki berteriak, kesal pada Akashi yang seenaknya menyuruhnya memakai kostum maid. Ia cemberut, menekuk wajah dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Yang diteriaki hanya diam, lalu menatap kekasihnya tenang.

"Jadi, kalau di kamar mau?"

"TIDAK JUGA!"

Dasar Seijuurou ini, dikasih hati malah minta jantung. Padahal Kouki berbaik hati membiarkan dia memilih hadiah sendiri.

"Oke. Kalau begitu."Seijuurou menunjuk bibirnya."Ini bagaimana?"

Kouki mengangguk, malu-malu mendekat pada Seijuurou yang malah menahannya.

"Tunggu dulu."

"Eh, kenapa?"

Seijuurou menyeringai, Kouki merasa tak enak. Jelas ini lebih dari isyarat Sejuurou akan menciumnya dengan ganas.

"Kalau blowjob kan harus buka dulu."

Kouki membatu.

"Ta-tapi tadi—"

"Ciuman? Bukannya bibirmu juga biasa digunakan untuk selain itu."

"Ku-kupikir—"

"Lagipula kau tidak tanya aku mau cium atau yang lain." Seringai Seijuurou makin lebar. "Saa, Kouki. Ayo puaskan kekasihmu ini."

Dan Kouki kembali masuk ke dalam jebakannya.

Punya pacar jenius itu susah, bahkan modus saja bukan abal-abal dari buku yang dijual gocap. Tapi walau begitu Kouki mungkin maso menikmatinya, karena itu menunjukkan Seijuurou itu menyukainya, iya kan?

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Hi Aidi**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for AFED 2016 : Kotak Drabble**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Kotak Drabble:

.

.

 **Anne Garbo**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai/Boys Love.

* * *

"Kouki, kamu lihat celana da—" Seijuuro baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendapati suaminya sedang berdiri di depan cermin dengan hanya memakai celana dalam. "—lamku? Oh, ternyata kamu pakai?"

Kouki buru-buru berbalik. Wajahnya memerah dan satu tangan menutupi wajahnya dan satu tangan lagi menutupi daerah bawah. "Ini tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan, Sei!"

Suaminya hanya melipat tangan di depan dada sambil bersandar pada muka pintu. Sebelah alis dia naikkan. "Memang apa yang aku pikirkan, Kouki?"

Hening. Kouki tak berani menjawab dan hanya bergerak gelisah karena malu. Seijuuro yang berinisiatif maju ke depan. Tangannya mengambil satu tangan Kouki yang berusaha menutupi wajahnya. Ditariknya tangan itu, hingga wajah Kouki yang merona dan matanya yang sayu terlihat. "Apa yang aku pikirkan?"

Kouki menggigit bibirnya. "Kalau aku… mesum?"

Akashi tersenyum. "Kamu tidak mesum, Kouki," ucapnya. "Lebih tepatnya belum." Dua jari tangan Seijuuro berjalan dari pinggang menuju ke belakang lalu berhenti tepat di depan karet di atas belahan bokong. "Sebentar lagi," ucapnya sambil menarik karet itu hingga renggang, bongkahan itu terlihat. Lalu tiba-tiba dilepas.

 _Ctak!_

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Anne Garbo**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for AFED 2016 : Kotak Drabble**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Kotak Drabble:

.

.

 **Rexa Anne**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai/Boys Love.

* * *

Ada satu hal yang membuat Kouki, iya Furihata Kouki. Iya, yang unyu itu. Yang maji tenshi itu. Yang rambut coklat panjangnya mengikal di pinggang itu. Yang pupil matanya seimut biji semangka, yang kalau bicara kadang terbata-bata. Yang kadang suka kesandung kejedot sendiri kalau tidak dijaga. Eh?!

Oke, —uhuk—lanjut. Ada yang membuat gadis bermarga Furihata itu bisa marah luar biasa. Ia tak pernah marah, sungguh Furihata Kouki adalah gadis yang luar biasa sabarnya. Maka kalau dia marah, jangan coba-coba. Sebab seekor Chihuahua pun bisa mengakibatkan luka serius bila sedang mengamuk, apalagi Furihata. HEI!

Oooops, sorry, tak bermaksud sama sekali untuk itu, tapi memang Furihata sebelas dua belas sama anjing unyu bertrah Chihuahua itu. Bukan karena apanya, tolong catat dan garis bawahi bila perlu. Kouki mirip dengan Chihuahua itu karena dia seunyu makhluk mungil dan menggemaskan itu.

Coba tengok langkahnya yang kikuk itu. Matanya yang mengerjap takut-takut begitu. Gerak tubuhnya yang seolah mengantisipasi segala yang akan terjadi itu. Bukankah itu unyu?

Well, dalam pandangan seorang Akashi Seijuurou, begitulah sosok seorang gadis bernama Furihata Kouki itu. Kalau ditanya mengapa, Seijuurou dengan tegas akan menjawab selugas-lugasnya.

"Karena menarik."

Singkat, padat dan jelas, saudara-saudara. Namun Akashi Seijuurou bahkan tak mau terlibat jika sang pujaan hati—uhuk—marahnya meledak.

Dengan wajah yang paling beringas, berbeda 180 derajat dengan wajah angelic yang biasanya selalu menghiasi paras manisnya, Kouki berjalan bak kesetanan. Pemicunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah gosip dari sumber terpercaya di SMA Teikou, Mibuchi Reo. Senpai berwajah androgini yang merupakan bawahan dari ketua dewan perwakilan siswa di Teikou, Akashi Seijuurou.

Lalu siapa yang akan diamuk oleh gadis itu?

Mengapa Kouki sampai kalap begitu?

Kita akan kembali setelah pesan-pesan yang berikut ini.

.

.

.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Rexa Anne**.

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for AFED 2016 : Kotak Drabble**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Kotak Drabble:

.

.

 **Rexa Anne**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai/Boys Love/gender bend.

* * *

Yak, kita kembali ke berita paling hot di SMA Teikou saat ini. Daripada menjawab pertanyaan yang tertinggal dengan langsung, mari coba kita kembali ke beberapa saat sebelumnya dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Kouki merasa bahwa ponselnya bergetar dari dalam saku roknya. Sepertinya ada pesan yang masuk. Ia meminta izin pada Tetsuna untuk membuka pesan di ponselnya dulu, yang saat itu mengajaknya ke kantin bersama-sama.

Senyum di wajah Kouki menghilang begitu pesan dengan sebuah attachment itu dibuka.

'APA-APAAN INI?' batinnya menjerit tak percaya.

…

From : MibuchiTheHandsome

Kou-chan, ada gosip terbaru lho~ coba cek fotonya deh. Dah! Chuuu~

Attachment : Picture attached

…

Foto itu terlihat begitu mendramatisasi kejadian di UKS. Semilir angin melambaikan tirai-tirai jendela. Sesosok tubuh atletis membelakangi kamera, menghadap ke arah jendela dengan sikap posesif memeluk seseorang dalam mesra. Ada siluet tubuh seseorang lainnya, makanya mata coklat Kouki terbelalak.

Kouki merasa pening. Tiba-tiba rasa cemburu membakar hatinya. Tanpa sadar membuat genggaman tangannya pada ponselnya menguat, nyaris membuat benda itu remuk teremas.

Seketika wajah angelic Kouki berubah drastis. Menjelma begitu seram menyerupai sosok demonic bertanduk dua di kepala. Tetsuna dan Taiga sampai berjengit kaget dengan perubahan yang begitu signifikan pada sahabat mereka itu.

"Kouki-san?" Tetsuna berusaha menanyakan kenapa Kouki mengeluarkan aura suram nan menyeramkan. Taiga mengambil sikap defensif sebagai tindakan preventif kalau-kalau Kouki mengamuk pada Tetsuna. Untungnya tidak, karena tak sampai semenit Kouki sudah melangkah penuh amarah ke arah ruangan dewan kesiswaan.

"Taiga-kun, ayo kita kejar. Ini pasti cuma salah paham."

"Tapi, Tetsuna, apa tidak apa-apa? Kouki terlihat marah luar biasa."

"Aku yakin ada alasan yang logis untuk kesalahpahaman ini. Ayo!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Keduanya pun mengekori Furihata yang berjalan sambil mengentak-entakan kakinya.

Jujur, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Kouki mengalami hal seperti ini. Namun ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Makanya gadis berambut coklat itu kini tak mau tinggal diam. Pokoknya orang itu harus diberi pelajaran!

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Rexa Anne**.

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for AFED 2016 : Kotak Drabble**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.

* * *

Kotak Drabble:

.

.

 **Resta Sarasuani**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai/Boys Love.

* * *

Hari ini Kouki tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Akashi sadar benar akan hal itu.  
Akashi menatap dalam Kouki yang sedang manatap ke luar jendela dengan dagu ditopang tangan. Kekasihnya tampak sedang menatap syahdu butiran tetes air yang menyapu jendela kaca kafe tempat mereka berkencan. Tapi jika kau lebih teliti lagi, mata hitam tipis itu kosong. Tidak ada sinar bahagia dan kehidupan yang biasanya singgah di sana.

"Ada apa?" Ia bertanya pelan.

Tubuh Kouki tampak berjengit pelan, terkaget dengan suaranya.

Senyum kecil tanpa kebahagiaan tersuguh, "tidak ada apa-apa."

Satu kalimat ini berhasil membuat Akashi memindahkan posisi duduknya menjadi berada di sebelah lelaki berambut cokelat.

"Terjadi lagi?" Ia menarik bahu Kouki untuk menyandar di tubuhnya. Sejatinya, ia tidak mengeluarkan terlalu banyak tenaga, tapi entah kenapa tubuh ringkih itu langsung tertarik.  
Tak membutuhkan waktu lama agar bahunya terasa basah.

"Aku salah lagi. Padahal aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku. Kenapa tidak boleh?" Satu napas panjang sarat akan lelah ditarik. "Kenapa hanya mereka yang boleh berbuat seenaknya? Kenapa hanya mereka yang boleh mengeluh? Kenapa hanya aku yang harus sempurna? Kenapa aku tidak boleh menjadi diriku sendiri? Di depan mereka? Rumah katanya."

Decihan terdengar. "Tempat itu terasa seperti penjara bagiku. Sebentar terasa nyaman, lalu sedetik kemudian menyiksaku."

Seijuurou hanya bisa melingkarkan lengan di tubuh itu. Mengisyaratkan kalau dia ada.  
Tangan Kouki digenggamnya. Dingin. Ringkih.

Dirinya tahu kalau Kouki tidak membutuhkan ucapan, dia hanya perlu untuk terus berada di sisi kekasihnya. Karena Seijuurou tahu, amat tahu, kalau sekalinya dia mengkhianati kepercayaan yang susah payah Kouki berikan kepadanya, Kekasihnya itu bukan hanya akan patah hati. Tapi hancur, dan tidak akan pernah membuka diri dan hati lagi. Terlebih memberikan kepercayaan kepada orang lain.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Resta Sarasuani**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for AFED 2016 : Kotak Drabble**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.

* * *

Kotak Drabble:

.

.

 **Hi Aidi**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai/Boys Love.

* * *

Kouki mungkin dibisiki incubus.

Bagaimana tidak Seijuurou berpikir begitu jika sedari tadi tingkah Kouki mengundang nafsu. Maksudnya, setiap gerakan sugestif maupun suara invitatif yang pasti akan langsung bisa diterjemahkan oleh otak Seijuurou yang sama sekali tidak naif. Pun dengan bagaimana dengan lidah itu menjilati sisa es krim dari sendok hingga merah itu licin mengelilingi benda plastik putih itu seolah menyentuh benda lain, dengan gerakan sensual yang sama dipadu dengan hangatnya, memanja.

''Kouki, es krimnya sudah habis.''

Pemuda di depannya merajuk, bibirnya mengerucut. ''Tapi ini nikmat sekali, Sei. Manis. Mhmmm.'' Matanya terpejam, menikmati dengan seksama. Bahkan dagunya sampai terdongak.

''Enak sekali.'' Katanya lagi, lidah pendosa itu menjilat bibir. Sekali, tapi sanggup membayangkan bagaimana benda merah itu menggoda, jika pada bagian lainnya. _Ahh._

''Ingin lagi?'' Ia bersuara, mencoba mendistraksi diri. Dan sialnya Kouki malah menggigit bibir bawahnya, seksi dengan wajahnya yang ragu-ragu tapi mau. Mau disentuh, dibelai, digauli.

 _Oh_ _,_ _shit._

Seijuurou bisa saja tidak kuat kalau begini.

''Kouki, pesan dulu. Aku—"

Cara Kouki memandangnya tidak rela, bertanya, menuntut kenapa ditinggalkan apakah ia kurang menggoda.

 _Double fuck_ _!_

—ke toilet dulu. Cuci ... tangan.'' —dan bersih-bersih 'sampah'.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Hi Aidi**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for AFED 2016 : Kotak Drabble**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Kotak Drabble:

.

.

 **Rexa Anne**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai/Boys Love.

Lanjutan chapter 16-17

* * *

Dada Kouki bergemuruh. Ricuh. Tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Rahangnya mengeras. Siap terkam.

Hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit. Dan 'orang' itu harus merasakan apa yang Kouki rasakan.

Dengan langkah mantap menderap—mengentak, lebih tepatnya—Kouki masuk ke dalam ruang perwakilan dewan kesiswaan.

Beberapa anggota yang saat itu sedang berada di sana menolehkan kepala mereka begitu Kouki masuk ke dalam. Ekspresi penuh tanya tampak begitu jelas di wajah mereka. Seseorang berbisik. "Bukankah itu kekasihnya Akashi-san?"

Yang lain menanggapi dengan diam. Dipandangi dengan belasan padang mata yang menatap ke arahnya tiba-tiba membuat nyali Kouki menciut. Jujur, Kouki tak pernah merasa nyaman dengan tatapan orang-orang kepadanya.

Ingat dengan tujuannya, Kouki memberanikan diri bertanya—dengan lantang. "Apa Kaichou ada?"

Beberapa anggota malah terpana dengan pertanyaan sederhana itu. Tak menyangka kalau sosok manis itu ternyata memiliki suara yang lembut tapi sekaligus lantang, membuat mereka salah fokus semua. Dan membuat Kouki semakin kesal. Kouki bersiap akan membentak saat tiba-tiba Tetsuna menarik tangannya dan ber-ojigi di hadapan para anggota dewan perwakilan siswa, lalu menyeret Kouki keluar ruangan itu, membuat semua anggota dewan perwakilan kesiswaan menatap satu dengan yang lain kebingungan.

'Ada apa ini?' pikir mereka berbarengan.

"Tetsuna-san!"

"Kouki-san. Apa pun yang sedang terjadi kau harus tenangkan dirimu dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Akashi-kun."

Kouki menghela napas. "A-Aku ... haah ... aku tak tahu, Tetsuna-san. Ini benar-benar ... Sei-kun, sudah..." Kouki menubruk Tetsuna, menumpahkan kekesalannya di sana. Di bahu sahabatnya itu. Tetsuna menepuk pelan punggung Kouki.

Untunglah Tetsuna telah menyeret Kouki ke koridor yang sepi sehingga tak ada yang memerhatikan mereka. Tetsuna berusaha menenangkan Kouki sementara Taiga membiarkan mereka dan berjaga-jaga di dekat mereka. Tak menginterupsi sedikit pun, apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kedua gadis itu. Girl's talk.

.

.

.

"Jadi, ada pesan dari Mibuchi-senpai, dan menyertakan sebuah foto dimana Akashi-kun tampak sedang menggendong seorang gadis di dalam UKS?"

Kouki mengangguk sambil menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan Tetsuna.

"Mungkin ini hanya kerjaan mereka saja. Bukankah seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, Mibuchi-senpai sangat senang menggoda kalian berdua?"

"Tapi, Sei-kun memeluk gadis itu, Tetsuna-san! Entahlah, tapi sepertinya Sei-kun yang menggendong gadis itu dan mendekapnya mesra. A-Aku..."

"Boleh aku lihat foto itu, Kou—"

"Kouki."

Panggilan itu menginterupsi percakapan mereka sekaligus membuat tubuh Kouki menegang. Tetsuna menoleh ke belakang dan menganggukkan kepalanya pada Seijuurou. Seijuurou membalas dan mendekat pada mereka. Tetsuna membiarkan Seijuurou menghampiri Kouki dan berdiri di samping kekasihnya yang tak mau memalingkan wajahnya pada Seijuurou.

"Kupikir kita harus bicara sekarang. Tetsuna, terima kasih sudah menjaga Kouki untukku. Bisakah kami bicara berdua?"

"Oh, Akashi-kun. Baiklah." Tetsuna berjalan melewati Seijuurou dan mendapatkan Taiga di ujung koridor.

"Aku harap semua akan baik-baik saja."

Tetsuna tersenyum. "Ya, aku pikir semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku jadi khawatir pada nasib orang-orang itu."

"Yah, Akashi-kun pastinya akan membuat perhitungan. Ini bahkan sudah terlalu kelewatan untuk sebuah lelucon."

"Lelucon?"

"1 April Taiga-kun."

"Oh ... um, aku rasa bukannya itu akan membuat Akashi semakin ... kautahu?"

"Mereka pantas mendapatkannya."

"Aku setuju denganmu."

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Rexa Anne**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	21. Chapter 21

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for AFED 2016 : Kotak Drabble**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Kotak Drabble:

.

.

 **Hi Aidi**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai/Boys Love.

* * *

"Apa aku gemuk?"

Pertanyaan itu disertai Kouki dengan menatap Seijuurou di mata, menuntut. Lalu ia menyentuh pergelangannya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk yang disatukan, digerakkan memutar-mutar.

"Sei, jawab."

Pandangannya mencari dan menggoda. Lidahnya menekan salah satu sudut pipi hingga gembung, seolah penuh akan sesuatu yang lain, yang lebih besar dan mebuatnya tersedak. Sementara ia kembali menuntun mata Seijuurou yang terperangkap padanya melihat ia meremas-meras pergelangan tangannya lalu cincin yang terbentuk dati ibu jari dàn telunjuk dinaik-turunkan.

"Seiiii." Mata itu manja meminta, memohon dan berair. Basah oleh air mata karena nikmat dibelai.

Seijuurou panas, sangat. Ia bergerak dari posisi dihipnotis menjadi pemangsa dengan menarik lengan Kouki dan menubrukkan punggung pemuda itu ke dadanya.

Ia menjilat bibir, leher terbentang meminta dijamah, ditandai, dimiliki-dirusak indah mulusnya. Nafasnya hangat mengembus tengkuk.

"Jadi, mau ke C?"

* * *

 _~Fin~_

Special thanks: **Hi Aidi**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for AFED 2016 : Kotak Drabble**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Kotak Drabble:

.

.

 **Rexa Anne**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai/Boys Love.

* * *

"Kouki."

"..."

"Kouki."

"..."

"Kouki. Kouki. Kouki. Kouki. Kou—"

Kouki masih tak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Seijuurou. Hanya kedua tangannya yang menutup mulut kekasihnya agar berhenti memanggil namanya. Lewat tangannya, Kouki bisa merasakan kalau Seijuurou tersenyum.

Seijuurou menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kouki yang menutupi mulutnya dan melepaskannya. Dengan lembut dikecupnya punggung tangan Kouki satu persatu. Seijuurou bisa merasakan tangan kekasihnya bergetar.

Ya, Kouki-nya marah. Marah besar, karena Seijuurou tahu Kouki tak akan pernah berteriak lantang di ruang dewan perwakilan kesiswaan jika bukan ada sesuatu yang menyulutnya.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi, Kou. Aku tahu kamu marah, jadi marahlah. Luapkanlah kepadaku. Jangan pada orang lain. Karena meskipun Tetsuna adalah sahabatmu dan dia adalah kekasih Kagami Taiga. Aku tetap akan cemburu bila kau memilih bercerita padanya dan bukan padaku. Padahal kau sedang kesal karenaku kan?

"Tak apa, bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu? Kau harus jujur padaku apa pun itu. Kau ingin marah, marahlah padaku."

Tubuh Kouki semakin bergetar karena penuturan Seijuurou. Seijuurou pun mengambil langkah lebih dekat dan memeluk tubuh mungil Kouki dengan erat. Kouki menyerah dan memutuskan untuk melampiaskan semuanya pada Seijuurou.

Pelan-pelan Seijuurou membawa Kouki menjauh dari sana. Membiarkan Kouki bersembunyi dalam pelukannya. Menuntunnya ke tempat yang jauh lebih menjaga privasi keduanya. Mereka perlu bicara.

Setibanya di taman belakang sekolah, Seijuurou membawa Kouki untuk duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di sana. Dengan hati-hati dibelainya rambut panjang kekasihnya itu. Ditepuknya punggung sang kekasih perlahan agar Kouki bisa merasa lebih tenang.

Beberapa menit kemudian hanya isakan kecil yang terdengar dari bibir mungil Kouki.

"Sudah tenang?" Kouki mengangguk dalam pelukan.

Seijuurou mencoba melepaskan pelukan agar ia bisa memandangi wajah Kouki, tapi Kouki menolak untuk lepas. Ia merasa sangat berantakan saat ini sehingga ia tak mau Seijuurou melihatnya seperti ini.

Seperti mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya, Seijuurou pun berkata. "Tak apa. Kouki tetap manis seperti apa pun ekspresi wajahmu saat ini. Kau selalu menggemaskan bagiku dan aku tak keberatan melihat sisi lain dari orang yang kusayangi."

Kouki akhirnya mau melepaskan pelukan Seijuurou. Seijuurou tersenyum lembut - yang hanya untuk Kouki seorang—sebelun melabuhkan kecupan di kening Kouki. Sementara jempolnya menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang menjejak di sudut-sudut matanya. Iris coklat Kouki memerah marah akibat baru saja menangis.

"Jadi?"

Kouki mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan pesan yang diterimanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Seijuurou mengernyitkan keningnya, mencoba menerka maksud sang pujaan memperlihatkan ponselnya. Hingga kedua iris berbeda warna itu mengerjap jengkel.

"Kouki ... ini bukan seperti yang kamu sangka."

"Lalu apa, Sei-kun?!" Tuntutnya dengan suara serak ala orang yang baru saja menangis yang khas.

"Pertama, biar aku ingatkan padamu, tentang tanggal hari ini. Kau ingat kan?"

"Kenapa? Hari ini tanggal 1 April."

Seijuurou menyeringai. "Kouki tahukan? Tanggal hari ini tentang apa?"

Kouki mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba memikirkan jawaban. Lalu menggeleng tak paham.

"Baiklah. Untuk yang pertama, Kouki sayang, kau harusnya tahu hari ini adalah hari dimana setiap orang menceritakan tentang lelucon dan kebohongan."

Mata coklat Kouki mengerjap beberapa kali. Oh, dia lupa!

"Dan yang kedua..."

.

.

.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Rexa Anne**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	23. Chapter 23

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for AFED 2016 : Kotak Drabble**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Kotak Drabble:

.

.

 **Hi Aidi**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai/Boys Love.

* * *

Yang berada di sana, di depannya itu merupakan sekretaris baru pengganti karena yang sebelumnya diberhentikan di tengah jalan akibat ketidakprofesionalan-serta pula pemujaannya terhadap Seijuurou yang berlebihan. Dan yang baru ini, tengah menatapnya takut-takut seakan Seijuurou akan menyerangnya, memangsanya lalu memakan habis dirinya.

Bagaimana mata itu berair seakan Seijuurou tengah mencumbunya, membelai titik nikmatnya hingga ia tidak sanggup menahannya dan butir-butir itu terurai.

Rambutnya yang bergoyang karena geraknya yang gugup membuat Seijuurou ingin melarikan jemarinya pada rimbun lebat senada tanah, bagaimana helai itu menjadi lepek karena aktifitas lainnya yang lebih panas, bergairah.

Bagaimana Seijuurou ingin jemari gemetar yang kukunya tak panjang namun tak pendek itu digunakan untuk mengacak rambutnya atau mencakar punggungnya karena ia menghentak-hentak, menghujam titik terdalamnya, keras-keras.

Juga suara bergetar itu, bukan karena patuh juga hormat namun karena nikmat, parau karena menjerit, mengerang putus asa agar Seijuurou memuaskannya lagi dan lagi.

Pun wajah yang takut itu ingin Seijuurou buat memerah, berpeluh, menggoda dengan pesona meminta dimanja.

Serta kulit kecoklatan itu, Seijuurou ingin tahu seberapa keras ia harus menggigit, mengucupnya hingga meninggalkan noda dalam, berbekas hingga terlihat siapa yang absolute memiliki.

Ahh, manisnya. Candu. Bagaimana Kouki adalah bahan narkotika dari organisme hidup tanpa perlu diproses. Sempurna, memikat.

Dan ketika Sang Singa kemudian menetapkan targetnya, seorang chihuahua. Tak akan pernah dilepas olehnya. Apalagi...jika sang mangsa malah mengumpankan diri sendiri, suka rela masuk ke kandangnya.

Ah, surga dunia.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Hi Aidi**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for AFED 2016 : Kotak Drabble**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Kotak Drabble:

.

.

 **ShinYuu-tachi**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai/Boys Love.

* * *

"Kalian masih memanggil dengan nama keluarga?"  
Kalimat tercetus dari bibir kakak kelas yang senang dipanggil 'Reo-nee' itu.

Dua pasang bola mata berbeda warna berkedip. Sekali. Dua kali. Saling menubrukkan pada pandangan di antara merah dan cokelat. Membalikkan tatapan ke warna abu berkilau milik sang kakak kelas yang sekarang menopang dagu—menyelisik dengan mata ingin tahu.

"Eh?" jawab dua beriringan.

Mibuchi Reo menghela napas.

Musim semi menjelang panas. Tengah hari memancarkan terik cukup menyengat. Keramaian sekitar berceloteh semangat akan pertandingan sahabat merangkap rival. Masing-masing sibuk istirahat dan bersenda gurau. Berserakan mengumpul dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil pada lapangan basket langganan.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Masih sebagai kapten Rakuzan di tahun kedua SMA-nya. Kala ini sedang gundah gulana dadakan akibat cetusan tanya dari kakak kelas sekaligus anggota timnya sendiri. Dilirik Furihata yang gugup berkeringat dingin akibat sorotan bak menyala dari kedua mata merahnya. Jangan salahkan si pemuda yang tiga sentimeter lebih pendek daripada Akashi ini. Meskipun sudah dua bulan saling bermesraan—jangan pikir yang iya-iya—namun tetap saja canggung melingkupi hati.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang lama mereka memadu kasih, memang kalau diteliti kembali belum ada kemajuan pesat selain genggaman tangan, peluk ringan, dan kecup lugu malu-malu yang terjadi kurang lebih sebulan lalu. Bukan tak ingin. Akashi tak mau terburu-buru. Sebegitu hati-hati dengan si tambatan hati. Tentu saja agak menyangkal kalau dia sendiri masih sering gugup bila berhadapan dengan pemuda biasa yang manisnya melebihi cinnamon roll yang sedang populer di toko-toko kue Jepang. Hei, Akashi Seijuurou juga manusia. Meskipun sisi absolut terluapkan dalam sikap, untuk yang satu ini pengecualian. Akashi mengaku, Furihata orang pertama yang menawan afeksi melebihi kawan. Apakah sudah saatnya lebih mengeratkan hati mereka dengan sapaan nama kecil?

Furihata Kouki.

Masih sebagai pemain nomor 12 dari tim bola basket Seirin. Kala ini sedang mengerut di tempatnya bersandar. Reaksi gemetar tak semerta bisa dienyahkan begitu saja. Furihata sebenarnya malu. Ditatap sedemikian rupa dengan sepasang bola mata merah yang dikagumi, bagaimana ia tidak jadi kagok? Tiga bulan sudah menjadi pasangan mesra, rupanya masih tersisa rona kecanggungan di antara mereka.  
Ngomong-ngomong tentang pertanyaan kakak kelas dari SMA Rakuzan barusan. Furihata jadi teringat kalau selama ini hubungannya dengan Akashi masih di situ-situ saja. Menyentuh malu-malu, genggaman ringan pada tangan yang berayun, kecupan murni pertama nan polos yang sampai sekarang memerahkan pipi. Bukannya tidak mau, Furihata terlalu gugup hingga sering mengalihkan perhatian di suasana mendukung. Lagipula Akashi tidak protes dan bersikap sangat gentlemen. Jangan salahkan Furihata yang makin kepincut namun nelangsa sendiri. Meskipun hasrat menggebu. Akan tetapi hati menciut kala intimasi semakin mengerut. Akashi tidak menawan sekali pandang di awal, Furihata jatuh perlahan dan makin dalam. Apa sudah waktu keintiman diikat lebih erat dengan panggilan nama sayang?

Kerutan di dahi kedua adik memperoleh simpati dari kakak. Pihak ketiga penyebab kerusuhan dalam pikiran dua adik kelas beda sekolah ini. Tersenyum ceria dengan gaya khas feminin super, tangan mengatup serta mata bersinar-sinar menyilaukan, mendekati dua insan yang masih berkutat dalam pikiran. Nun jauh di ujung lapangan, entah kenapa kapten tim bola basket Seirin tiba-tiba merinding.

"Sei-chan! Kou-chan! Jangan terlalu dipikirkan~ Santai saja, nanti secara alami kalian juga bisa~" ujar Reo tak merasa bersalah.

Akashi mendelik jengkel. Siapa juga yang mengajukan topik tadi. Memijat ringan pelipis—sakit kepala tiba-tiba. Menarik perhatian khawatir satu ksatria hitam Seirin untuk mendekat dan bertanya keadaan. Pijatan ringan dari cokelat manis dibalas hadiah senyum langka pemuda rambut magenta. Kasih melingkupi dunia mereka berdua. Bunga bertebaran, aura merah muda menyeruak. Dunia jadi milik berdua. Duh.

"Jadi…," melambatkan kalimat yang akan terucap. Akashi berdeham sekali. Menatap semu merah muda di pipi Furihata yang ia yakin tertorehkan di atas pipinya pula.

"Mau temani aku belanja minuman dingin, Kou?"

Yang ditanya melongo. Wajah merah bak terkena uap panas nasi yang baru saja matang. Ehm, cuaca memang terik, sih.

Melirik Furihata—Kou sekarang, tegas Akashi. Menawarkan sebelah tangannya. Ditautkan ke sebelah telapak tangan berkeringat gugup. Kasihnya, gemetar pelan membalas mengaitkan satu persatu jari-jemari mereka yang disatukan. Tersenyum malu-malu—

"Ayo… Sei."

Pemuda berambut merah menahan cengiran—karena nanti dibilang out of character, senyumnya mengembang. Menggenggam lebih erat tangan yang sudah terkait dan dengan hati riang menapak menjauhi keramaian membuncah para pebasket SMA ragam warna—'

"DASAR RIAJUU!"

—yang ternyata sedari tadi diam-diam melirik dua insan asyik di dunia mereka sendiri.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **ShinYuu-tachi**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


End file.
